Latias and the Spirit Trainer: The Challenge
by TheSpiritTrainer
Summary: The epic story of Cody Spirit continues in this heart filled, action packed thriller. New characters arrive on the scene, and some old characters return! How will the future challenge our young hero, and will Bianca's love for the trainer finally show? PUT ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. All Washed Up, Part 1

Latias and the Spirit Trainer: The Challenge

Part 2

Chapter 1: All Washed Up, Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its various characters. I do, however, own the character, Cody Spirit. No stealing!

We now join our young heroes, as they're having the time of their lives, all very eager to start their journey off on the right note. Sitting in the middle of the group on the ferry from Altomare is our young hero, Cody Spirit. On his left, Bianca, and on his right, Ash Ketchum. Bianca, now staring off into space, was wondering if taking off on a journey with this young trainer was really the best idea. After all, he'd already almost lost his life, and Latias too, because of Team Rocket.

"_It's too late to get cold feet now,_" she thought to herself. "_Besides, I already admitted my love to him,_" she blushed at the thought. Unluckily for her, Cody noticed.

"What's up, Bianca? You seem, not yourself," he said, seeing the nervousness in her beautiful eyes.

"Oh, I'm just,… thinking," she said.

"Thinking about home?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, do you really think the Soul Dew will be alright with only Latias and Lorenzo to guard it?" Bianca asked, a worried tone to her voice.

"I should think so," said Cody, trying to comfort her. "_I hope they'll be alright,_" he thought to himself.

"I'm sure they'll be just fine," said Ash, almost as if he had just read Cody's mind.

"Alright, I'll try not to worry, after all, isn't that there the Kanto region?" asked Bianca, now pointing to a town on the horizon.

"It sure looks like it," Ash said as the town came into view.

"Wait, what's that in the water?" asked Cody now pointing at a long, slender object moving at a massive amount of speed.

"Captain, what is that?" asked Bianca.

"Oh crap! It's a torpedo!" he shouted.

"Abandon ship!" yelled Cody. But just as he was about to get up to jump, the torpedo hit the ship, exploding the ship as it took the full brunt of the torpedo.

"Ahhhh!" we yelled as we were flung into the ocean, the force of impact knocking the wind out of Cody.

As Cody hit the water, he felt a rather painful sting as he slowly started to lose consciousness. As Ash and Bianca surfaced, Bianca looked around for Cody.

"Cody? Cody, where are you?" shouted Bianca. Just then, she noticed his hat rise to the surface of the ocean.

"Ah, crap!" She said before diving underwater near where the hat surfaced.

"Bianca! Wait!" Ash shouted, but it was no use. Bianca was already underwater.

"_I hope I can get to him in time!_" she thought to herself as she swam toward the ocean floor. She then started to make out a figure, slowly sinking toward the ocean floor.

"Oh, I hope she finds him," said Ash in fear of his two friends. Just then, he noticed bubbles forming at the surface of the water. Not a minute later, Bianca's head popped out of the water, along with an unconscious Cody.

"Bianca! Cody!" exclaimed Ash as he swam to them, noticing that Bianca was clearly exhausted.

"Huff, huff, Ash!" she managed to say. Carrying an at least over 80 pound person up to the surface of an ocean can be very tiring.

"Here, lay him on this!" Ash exclaimed as he grabbed a floating piece of the destroyed ship. Bianca pulled Cody over to the piece, and laid him on top. Bianca and Ash climbed on soon after.

"So, how far away from land are we?" asked Bianca, now worried about making it back to land so they could get Cody some help.

"I'd say at least ten miles," said Ash, making a rough estimate based upon their current location.

"Nice. No one knows we are out here, and Cody is running out of time!" exclaimed Bianca, now very worried for her friend.

"Yeah, I know. Wait, where's Pikachu?" asked Ash, now worried for his companion.

"Pika pi!" shouted Pikachu as he swam towards his friend.

"Pikachu! You're okay!" he exclaimed as he picked him out of the water.

"Pika!" said Pikachu, clearly grateful that his friend was okay.

"But now how can we get to land?" asked Bianca. Just then, she got an idea.

"Ash! Could Latias help us get to land?" asked Bianca.

"It could work, especially since she's a fast flyer," replied Ash.

"Okay, come on out, Latias!" Bianca said as she released Latias from her Poke Ball.

"La?" asked Latias, clearly concerned as to why Bianca was soaking wet.

"Latias! We need you to pull us to shore!" said Bianca, pointing to the town on the horizon.

"La!" Latias nodded in approval.

Latias then proceeded to grab onto the rope that Ash had tied to the debris, and started to pull them towards shore.

"_I hope we make it in time,_" Bianca thought, holding onto Cody's hand.

With the thought still in her mind, they rode off towards the town, everyone's minds on Cody's safety.


	2. All Washed Up, Part 2

Latias and the Spirit Trainer: The Challenge

Part 2

Chapter 2: All Washed Up, Part 2

"Come on, Cody, hang in there!" Bianca said as she checked for a pulse on Cody's neck. It was faint, but there still was a pulse.

"Is he,…" asked Ash, his voice trailing off, but Bianca understanding him completely, he need not finish the sentence.

"No, he's still alive, but barely hanging on," she announced after checking his pulse again.

"Phew, that's good," said Ash, but he just so happened to notice that she was taking extra good care of him. "_I wonder, is Bianca in love with Cody?_" he thought to himself.

"La! Latias!" shouted Latias as she came up on the city.

"Is that, Vermillion City?" said Bianca, now staring in awe at the port town and all of the different cruise ships and ocean liners.

"Yep, welcome to Kanto, Bianca!" said Ash. Just then, Ash noticed Officer Jenny talking to his two friends, who were also gym leaders, Misty and Brock.

"Misty! Brock! Over here!" he shouted.

"Ash!" they shouted. Officer Jenny was the first to notice Cody, still unconscious on the makeshift raft. She then proceeded to call in for an ambulance, to take Cody to the hospital.

"Wait, Bianca's with you? And who's the other kid?" asked Brock, being the second to notice Cody.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! The boy unconscious here is Cody, and Bianca is traveling with him as he made a strong bond with Latias' children," explained Ash.

"So wait, let me get this straight, Bianca is traveling with Cody, because he bonded so well with Latias' children? But isn't this here Latias?" asked Brock.

"No, this is one of Latias' children, Cody has the other child," explained Bianca.

"Wait, Cody captured a Latios?" asked Misty, who was now extremely confused.

"Yeah, and I have Latias here, by the way, great job, Latias! You may have just saved Cody's life!" said Bianca now hugging Latias, Latias just cooed with affection for her trainer.

"The ambulance is here!" shouted Officer Jenny. "Let's put him in here!"

A few minutes later, at the hospital,…

"Will Cody be alright?" Bianca asked the doctor as he came out of Cody's room.

"He'll live, but he needs to stay off his feet for a couple days," explained the doctor. Everybody breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can we see him?" Ash asked.

"Of course, go right on in," said the doctor, as he walked off, looking at some paperwork.

As they walked in, they noticed that Cody was drawing something from memory.

"What are you drawing?" asked Bianca, who was now curious because she never knew that he could draw before.

"Hey guys, see for yourself," said Cody as he turned the paper around to show everyone. What he had drawn, astounded everyone, including Bianca. Here Cody had drawn a perfect replica of the Tin Tower in Johto, along with a Pokemon that Ash recognized right away.

"Isn't that Ho-oh?" asked Ash.

"Yep, I actually seen Ho-oh fly around the Tin Tower, the day I started my journey," explained Cody.

"That's what happened when I started my journey, too! Well, except I was in Kanto," explained Ash.

"Really? Wow, I thought I was the only one that had seen the legendary. Say, how's Latios?" asked Cody.

"Latios is fine, I had him checked when we arrived in Vermillion City," said Bianca.

"That's good, wait, did you say that we are in Vermillion City?" asked Cody.

"Yep. We made it to Kanto!" exclaimed Bianca.

"So, what happened out there?" asked Misty.

As Ash, Bianca, and Cody started to explain what happened, Misty and Brock listened to their tale of what happened out there. They were horrified and relieved at the same time for their friends.

"…And that's what happened," said Cody. All of a sudden, they hear clapping behind them! They turn around to see Giovanni standing in the doorway, along with three girls, one looking like Bianca, and Lorenzo!

"You! What do you want?" asked Cody.

"Cody! Be careful! The other two girls are the ones that killed Latios!" said Bianca, who was now by Cody's side.

"What? That means that they're…" started Cody.

"Yep, Annie and Oakley, at your service!" said the two girls at the same time, laughing.

"Like I was saying, what do you want, Giovanni?" said Cody, who was now very angry.

"Oh, I've already got what I want, look!" said Giovanni as he proceeded to pull out of his pocket, the Soul Dew!

"No! That's…" started Bianca.

"The Soul Dew? Indeed it is, young one, and I've already got what I need to power up my new weapon! Your precious Latias!" he shouted as he pointed to the Bianca replica.

"Just what have you got planned this time, Giovanni?" shouted Ash, who was not about ready to lose another friend.

"Oh, you'll find out," he said as he started to walk away, along with Latias and Lorenzo.

"Oh, no you don't!" shouted Ash, now charging at Giovanni.

"Not so fast!" yelled Oakley as she pointed a gun at Ash, who stopped dead in his tracks.

"If you want them unharmed, you'd better stay out of our way this time!" said Annie as she pointed a gun at Latias.

"What makes you think that I'll just let you get away with this?" said Ash.

"This," said Annie as she fired a round into Latias' leg. Latias winced at the pain this brought her.

"Latias!" cried Bianca.

"That's right, next time it'll be the heart!" threatened Oakley as they started to walk off, locking the door from the outside so they couldn't follow for a while.

"Now what? We can't just run after them and grab Latias and Lorenzo back without there being injuries, and Cody's still in a hospital bed for a couple days," said Ash.

"Who says that I can't get out of bed?" said Cody, now getting out of bed, putting his hat back on and grabbing Latios' Poke Ball. "I'm not ready to just give in to Giovanni just yet, if I have to kill him to get my family back, so be it."

"Cody!" exclaimed Bianca, as she had never seen Cody get this way before.

"So, who's with me on this? I'll go myself if need be," shouted Cody in anger.

"I'm in," said Ash.

"Me too," said Bianca.

"You can count us in as well," said Brock and Misty in unison.

"Okay, here's the plan," explained Cody. "Giovanni will probably try to take out the Pokemon Centers first, this way no one can heal their Pokemon, but we can turn that against them. Here's how, he'll probably start off with the Vermillion City Center first, then move to the surrounding area's Pokemon Centers. If we can make it to one of the other Pokemon Centers first, before he destroys this one first, we should be able to beat him at his own game."

"Sounds like a plan! Let's do it!" shouted Bianca.

Meanwhile, in the lobby,…

"Did you plant the dynamite like I instructed?" said Giovanni to one of his elite members.

"Muahahahah! Of course! You know how I like to blow up buildings," said the elite member.

"Mark, what's with that twisted laugh that you do all the time?" asked Annie.

"It's 'The Dangerous,' and I like doing that! Muahahahah!" exclaimed Mark.

"Okay," said Oakley, clearly wondering just how dense this guy really was.

"Come on. Let's get out of here before this place goes sky high," said Giovanni.

Meanwhile,…

"Latios! Use Dragonbreath on the door!" shouted Cody.

"La! (With pleasure, Cody!)" said Latios as he blasted the door with a bluish tinted flame. The door was hit with so much pressure that the door frame came off as well!

"Great job, Latios! Return!" said Cody, returning Latios to his Poke Ball. "Come on!"

"Right!" responded everyone else as they followed Cody to the lobby.

"Sir! The sensor that I placed on the door frame of their room just went off! They're on their way down now!" shouted Annie.

"Perfect. Detonate the dynamite!" exclaimed Giovanni.

"Muahahahah! With pleasure, sir!' exclaimed Mark as he flipped the switch, activating the explosives.

"What's that beeping?" Bianca shouted while they were running.

"Oh crap! Dynamite!" Cody shouted.

"My turn to help! Alakazam! Come out and use teleport!" shouted Ash as he released his Pokemon.

"Ala…" said Alakazam as he teleported us all to the Vermillion City Pokemon Center, just as the building started to collapse.

"No!" shouted Lorenzo as he watched the building that Bianca and Cody were in crumble to the ground.

"La! (Cody! Bianca!)" Latias shouted.

When the dust cleared, all that was left was a pile of rubble where a ten story hospital once stood.

* * *

><p>Many thanks to the people who have stayed with the story so far, and special thanks to my xbox live friend, Deathkiller123, for creating Mark. Hope to have the next chapter up soon, so see you then!<p> 


	3. All Washed Up, Part 3

Latias and the Spirit Trainer: The Challenge

Chapter 3: All Washed Up, Part 3

"Is everyone alright?" asked Ash to his friends. He then noticed that everyone was a little dizzy from the teleportation. He held back a giggle as Cody tried to get up, but dizzily fell back down again.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy," said Bianca, who was now holding her head.

"A little?" Cody said, still trying to get back up, but failing epically.

"Here, hang on, I'll help you up," said Ash, as he helped Cody to his feet.

"Thanks, Ash," said Cody as he sat himself down in a chair.

"Oh my goodness! What happened to everyone?" asked Nurse Joyce, worried for everyone's safety.

"Some idiot decides that he's going to be a comedian, and blow up the hospital, with us still inside! Luckily, Ash had Alakazam use Teleport, otherwise we wouldn't be here right now," explained Cody.

"Oh my, your Pokemon must be worn out! Here, let me heal them for you," said Nurse Joyce, as she walked over to us.

"We don't have time! Team Rocket will be here any second to destroy this Pokemon Center! We have to stop them!" exclaimed Cody.

"That's right! And since Giovanni thinks we perished in the building, we now have the upper hand on him!" exclaimed Bianca.

"Well, if what you say is true, I'll call Officer Jenny and let her know what's about to take place! You five should get ready for battle!" said Nurse Joyce.

"Right!" everyone said as they ran off to get ready for battle.

Meanwhile, back at the destroyed hospital,…

"No… Why Giovanni? What drove you to do such an act of stupidity?" said Lorenzo to Giovanni.

"Ha! You make me laugh, Lorenzo. Nothing drove me to do that. Nothing except for getting rid of any meddlers that might want to stop me," explained Giovanni.

"You'll pay for this!" exclaimed Lorenzo.

"No, your precious city of Altomare shall!" exclaimed Giovanni.

"Just what do you mean?" yelled Lorenzo.

"It's very simple actually. If those kids somehow survived the building's collapse, which I seriously doubt, they will have a choice, either save you, Latias, and the Soul Dew, or try and stop the tsunami that shall hit Altomare in less than an hour! Bwahahahah!" laughed Giovanni.

"You'll never succeed, Giovanni!" shouted Lorenzo.

"Oh I already have," said Giovanni with a evil tone to his voice.

"_I certainly hope they survived,_" thought Lorenzo.

"Annie! Oakley! Mark! To the Pokemon Center!" ordered Giovanni.

Meanwhile, back at the Pokemon Center,…

"Does everyone know what to do?" asked Cody.

"Yep. Brock and I will try to hold them off and distract," said Misty.

"Yep, while you and me will try to take back Lorenzo and Latias along with the Soul Dew," said Bianca.

"Right. Now let's go get them!… is what I would say, but knowing them, they'll probably come to us," said Cody.

"Hey, what's that noise?" said Bianca as she walked over to the window.

"Bianca! Get away from there!" said Cody as he ran over towards her, tackling her as the window was shot out.

"Cody! Bianca!" shouted Ash.

"We're fine, but we're not going to get out of here unnoticed, that's for sure," said Cody as he crawled over to the wall with Bianca.

"And that's where we come in!" exclaimed Brock as Misty and Ash ran over to the window with him.

"Alakazam! Come out and use Psychic!" shouted Ash, throwing its Poke Ball into the air.

"Go, Onix! Use Hyper Beam!" shouted Brock.

"Go, Politoed! Use Ice Beam!" shouted Misty.

"Okay, while they keep them distracted, let's go out the back and take them by surprise!" said Cody.

"Right!" replied Bianca, eager to get her grandfather and her friend back.

"Go! Latios!" shouted Cody.

"You too, Latias!" shouted Bianca.

"Latios! (Ready when you are, Cody!)" said Latios.

"Latias! (Let's get mom back!)" said Latias.

"Alright, you ready, Bianca?" asked Cody.

"Ready as I'll ever be," said Bianca, now getting on Latias.

"Alright, let's go!" said Cody as he got on Latios.

"Sir! Incoming bogeys! Two at twelve o' clock! One riding a Latios, the other riding a Latias!" shouted the pilot of Giovanni's helicopter.

"Let them get close, then shoot them out of the sky!" ordered Giovanni.

"Yes, sir!" replied the pilot.

"_If I can just get this rope off, I might be able to help!_" thought Lorenzo, struggling with the rope.

"Let's see how your friends like the taste of lead!" said Giovanni to Lorenzo, laughing.

"That's it!" shouted Lorenzo, snapping the rope that had had him tied up, and sucker punching Giovanni right in the face, knocking him into the pilot, causing him to lose control of the helicopter!

"Cody! What's going on?" shouted Bianca over the roar of the chopper.

"I don't know! Latios! Latias! Get us in that chopper!" shouted Cody.

"Latios! (Alright! Hang on!)" shouted Latios, now charging at the chopper.

"Take this!" shouted Giovanni, trying to punch Lorenzo.

"Too slow!" said Lorenzo, grabbing Giovanni's fist, and socking Giovanni another punch, causing the Soul Dew to fall out of Giovanni's pocket. Lorenzo quickly pocketed the Soul Dew, just as the side of the chopper was blown open!

"Lorenzo! Latias! Jump!" shouted Cody.

"Alright!" shouted Lorenzo, grabbing Latias and jumping, Latios and Latias using Psychic to grab Lorenzo and Latias, and bring them safely onto their backs.

"All units, fall back and regroup at base," said Giovanni into the radio, as they flew off.

"Yes! They're retreating!" shouted Brock as Onix fired off another Hyper Beam, barely missing Annie and Oakley's jet.

"Alright! And look! They got Lorenzo and Latias!" exclaimed Misty, who was now running to where they were landing.

"Not yet we haven't!" shouted Ash.

"What do you mean?" asked Brock.

"Remember what happened last time the Soul Dew was removed? The water came back as a giant wave! I fear that history will repeat itself," explained Ash.

"Oh, crap! Cody!" shouted Brock, now running to Cody.

"What's wrong?" asked Cody.

"The tsunami is returning to Altomare!" exclaimed Brock.

"WHAT? Latios! Latias! Take us to Altomare!" shouted Cody!

"Latios! (We won't make it in time!)" said Latios.

"Ash! Have Alakazam teleport us to Altomare! That's the only way that we'll make it in time!" exclaimed Cody.

"Right! Alakazam!" said Ash.

"Ala…" said Alakazam, teleporting Cody, Bianca, Lorenzo, Latios, and Latias all the way back to Altomare.


	4. All Washed Up, Part 4

Latias and the Spirit Trainer: The Challenge

Chapter 4: All Washed Up, Part 4

"Well, we made it, and Altomare isn't destroyed," said Cody.

"Yeah, that should give us a little time to replace the Soul Dew, and stop the giant wave," said Lorenzo.

"Alright, let's hurry!" said Bianca, now leading the way to the closest entrance to the secret garden.

"Right!" Lorenzo and Cody replied.

A few minutes later, in the secret garden,…

"We made it!" said Bianca.

"Yes, but we haven't won just yet. Let's put the Soul Dew back where it belongs," said Lorenzo, taking the Soul Dew out of his pocket and handing it to Cody.

"Wait, you want me to do it?" asked Cody. Lorenzo just smiled and nodded.

"Who cares who puts it back, let's just hurry!" exclaimed Bianca.

After a little bit of sprinting, they finally reach the Soul Dew's resting place. Cody walked up to the pedestal and placed the Soul Dew in the water. The Soul Dew glowed for a second or two, bubbles coming up from under it, then the water slowly started flowing out of the bottom of the pedestal into the pond.

"Okay, now that that is taken of, let's destroy that wave!" exclaimed Cody.

"Right!" Lorenzo and Bianca replied.

A few minutes later, at the docks,…

"Okay, Latios! Use Luster Purge on the wave!" shouted Cody.

"Latias! Use your Mist Ball to power up Latios' Luster Purge!" shouted Bianca.

"La! (Right!)" said Latios and Latias, powering up their attacks to their highest levels, and attacking the wave directly. Latias' Mist Ball powered up Latios' Luster Purge perfectly, the result becoming a large white sphere, headed straight toward the wave, decimating it in one blow. As the water slowly returned to the canals of Altomare, Bianca ran over to Cody and gave him a kiss.

"What was that for?" asked Cody.

"That was for helping to save Lorenzo, Latias, the Soul Dew, and Altomare, but this," she said, blushing as she gave Cody a kiss on the lips, "is a gift from me."

"Well, I accept your humble gift, and I have a gift for you, too," said Cody as he gave Bianca a loving kiss on the lips, blushing all the way into the kiss.

As Bianca returned the kiss, Lorenzo stepped up and said jokingly, "Okay, so when's the wedding? Hahaha!"

We looked at each other, and burst into laughter at Lorenzo's remark. Even Latios and the Latias started laughing at his remark. I called Ash, letting him know that he could have us teleported back to Vermillion City, and that Altomare was safe. We left out the part of Bianca and I kissing, though.

A few minutes later, in Vermillion City's Pokemon Center,…

"Hooray!" shouted Ash as we arrived via teleportation.

"V for victory!" shouted Misty, stealing Ash's signature pose, much to Ash's dismay.

"You did it!" shouted Brock. For once in his life, he had actually forgotten about trying to get a date with Nurse Joyce and Officer Jenny.

"Thanks, everyone, but you three are as much the heroes as we are," said Cody to the group.

"So, where are you headed now, Cody?" asked Misty.

"I was thinking about challenging the Kanto gyms," said Cody.

"Cool! That means you'll be battling us to get your first two badges! Sweet!" exclaimed Brock.

"Yeah, but first I want to start out in Pallet town, this way I can get a PokeDex like Ash has," explained Cody.

"Well, just make sure Professor Oak doesn't get a hold of your Pokemon," said Ash. Everyone except Bianca and I laughed at the remark, in which they had to explain Professor Oak to us, in which we then started laughing, finally getting the joke.

"Well, whenever you're ready Lorenzo, I can have Alakazam teleport you and Latias back to Altomare," said Ash.

"No thanks, Ash, I think I'll take the ferry. Slight change of pace, you know," said Lorenzo.

"La! Latias! (Yay! I finally get to go on a ferry!)" exclaimed Latias, who was now coming out of the back rooms, where Nurse Joyce had removed the bullet that Annie had shot into Latias earlier.

"Nurse Joyce!" exclaimed Brock, now holding her hand, but soon Misty was dragging him off by the ear.

"That's as far as you're going to get, Romeo mock up," said Misty.

"Ow, my ear!" said Brock, desperately trying to get Misty to loosen her grip, but it was no use.

"Well, shall we, Ash?" said Cody, eager to get to Pallet town.

"Alright, we'll see you later guys!" shouted Ash just before we were teleported to Ash's house.

"Bye, guys! See you soon!" shouted Misty, still holding onto Brock's ear.

As we teleported to Pallet Town, we knew that the challenges, start now.


	5. Our Journey Begins By Meeting Old Friend

Latias and the Spirit Trainer: The Challenge

Chapter 5: Our Journey Begins By Meeting Old Friends

"Well, here we are! Welcome to Pallet Town!" exclaimed Ash as we finished teleporting to his house.

"It's… beautiful," said Bianca, who was now staring in awe at the green, grass hills and all the different colored meadows around her.

"Yeah, you sure aren't exaggerating," said Cody, now also staring at the landscape around him.

"Mom! I'm home! And we have company!" shouted Ash, now knocking on the door. But instead of Ash's mom, Delia, answering the door, a older man in a white scientist's suit answered instead!

"Well, if it isn't Ash! How have you and Pikachu been?" asked the man.

"Just fine, Professor Oak!" said Ash.

"Pika!" greeted Pikachu.

"Wait, _he's_ Professor Oak?" asked Cody.

"Why, yes I am, and who might you be?" asked Professor Oak.

"I'm Cody, this is my friend, Bianca," I replied.

"Pleasure to meet you, Professor!" said Bianca, extending her hand.

"No no, the pleasure is all mine! I've heard all about you from Ash here," said Prof. Oak, shaking her hand.

"Hehehe," said Ash, rubbing the back of his head.

"Although it seemed he was hiding something from me," began Prof. Oak, but just as he was about to question Bianca, Ash cut him off.

"Um, Professor? Cody was hoping to get a PokeDex," said Ash, hoping that it would change the subject. Thankfully it did.

"Really? Alright, meet me at the lab in, shall we say, one hour?" asked Prof. Oak.

"Okay, we'll meet you there!" said Ash.

"Alright, Cody, hope to see you then!" said Prof. Oak as he walked off.

"Hi kids!" said Delia as we walked into Ash's home.

"Hi, Mrs. Ketchum," said Cody, not knowing if he should be informal or not.

"Please, call me Delia, dear. So, how's your journey been so far?" asked Delia, now taking a seat beside us.

"_You ask me this out of nowhere?_" thought Cody. "Well, let's just say it's been, interesting," replied Cody.

"Really? How so?" asked Delia.

"Well," started Cody when he looked at his PokeGear, noticing the time. "How long is the walk to Prof. Oak's lab anyway, Ash?" asked Cody, changing the subject.

"About a half hour, why?" said Ash who was now noticing the time as well. "Oh, shoot! We'd better get going! We'll have to finish the chat later, mom. See you later!" shouted Ash as we ran out the door, hoping to get out of there before she asked any more questions.

"Okay, we'll talk more later. See you later!" shouted Delia as we ran down the road.

Five minutes later…

"Holy miltank! Is your mom always like that, Ash?" asked Cody.

"Yep, and it gets worse when you almost die or something close to that," explained Ash.

"Wow," Cody replied.

"Hey, who's that?" asked Bianca, now pointing to a young boy about the same age as Cody running towards us.

"Hey! Do any of you know where Prof. Oak's Pokemon lab is? I was there earlier, but I think I took the wrong path," the boy asked.

"Yeah, we're heading there now, why do you ask?" asked Ash.

"I need him to check my Magikarp and see how close it is to evolving," the boy replied, holding up a Poke Ball.

"Oh, okay, well if you want you can come with us to his lab if you like," said Ash.

"Okay! I'm Rick by the way," said Rick, kind of shyly.

"I'm Ash, this is my friend, Pikachu," said Ash.

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu, greeting Rick.

"I'm Cody," said Cody.

"And I'm Bianca," said Bianca.

"Cody, I've heard that name before, you weren't by chance at the orphanage in Johto, were you?" asked Rick.

"Which one are you talking about, the one by Blackthorn, or the one by the Tin Tower?" asked Cody.

"The one by Tin Tower," said Rick.

"Holy Miltank! Rick Litch? Is that you?" asked Cody.

"Cody Spirit? Holy Miltank, it's been a while! How have you been?" asked Rick, now hugging Cody.

"Cody, do you know him?" asked Bianca.

"Yeah, Rick and I used to live at the same orphanage," said Cody.

"Yeah, Cody was always drawing on scraps of paper, drawing the Tin Tower, drawing Pidgey that perched on the window ledges, he would draw basically anything," said Rick.

"Yeah, but what are you doing in Kanto, Rick?" asked Cody as we started walking again.

"I just thought I'd start my journey here," said Rick.

"Wow! Me too! Well, even though I first started in Altomare, in fact, that's where I met Bianca," said Cody, smiling at her. Bianca tried to hide a blush, thankfully Ash only spotted the lab coming into view.

"There it is!" said Ash pointing to a very large building with a windmill attached to it.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" shouted Cody, now running toward the lab at full speed.

"Hey! No fair, Cody!" shouted Bianca, now trying to catch up with Cody.

"Ha-ha! Same as always. See you later, Ash!" shouted Rick, now chasing after Cody and Bianca.

"Get back here, guys!" said Ash as Pikachu hopped off his shoulder and started racing along with us, with Ash in hot pursuit, but dead last.

A few minutes later, close to Prof. Oak's lab…

"I'm going to win!" Cody exclaimed as he neared the lab.

"Oh, no you're not! Latias! Help me win this race!" shouted Bianca, releasing Latias from her Poke Ball.

"La! (Let's win this!)" said Latias in a cheer of excitement, as Bianca hopped onto her back.

"I've almost won! Am I too fast for- what?" said Cody as he seen a red and white blur go flying past him kicking up a cloud of dust as it passed.

"Bye, Cody! See you at the lab!" shouted Bianca.

"Hey, no fair!" said Cody as he ran after her, coughing all the way.

Meanwhile…

"_I wonder what's keeping Cody? I'd better check to see where they are,_" Prof. Oak thought to himself as he walked to the door.

Meanwhile…

"Yes! We're going to win, Latias!" said Bianca. Just then, Bianca seen the door to the lab open, and out stepped Prof. Oak! "Latias! Look out!"

"Oh no! They're going to crash! Latios! Use psychic on Bianca and Latias to slow them down!" shouted Cody as he released Latios from his Poke Ball.

"What's all the commotion out here?" said Prof. Oak. Just then, he noticed a red and white blur flying straight at him! "Oh crap!" he said as he closed his eyes, and braced for impact. Thankfully, Latios's psychic caught them just before they collided.

"Phew, thanks, Cody! Return!" said Bianca as she returned Latias to her Poke Ball just before Prof. Oak opened his eyes.

"You're welcome," said Cody, now returning Latios to his Poke Ball.

"Whoa! You never told me you and Bianca have-" Rick started to say, but Cody quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

"We're going to surprise Prof. Oak! Don't ruin it now!" said Cody in a quiet voice so Prof. Oak couldn't hear.

"Oh, okay," replied Rick as Cody took his hand off his mouth.

"What was that blur?" asked Prof. Oak, who was quite puzzled because of what he just saw.

"Hi, professor! I was wondering if you could take a look at my Magikarp," said Rick, changing the subject.

"Oh, hi Rick! Sure, come on in everyone," said Prof. Oak as Ash and Pikachu arrived.

Inside the lab, there were a lot of different machines running and whirring, probably all for storing data on all the different Pokemon in the world. But one machine was different from the others. It was dark purple in color, but it seemed to have a hand attached to it.

"Oh no," said Ash, bracing for impact.

"What's wrong, Ash?" asked Cody. Just then, the purple machine turned around and tackled Ash!

"Muk!" said the apparent Pokemon.

"Yeah, nice to see you too, Muk, can you please get off me now?" asked Ash to Muk. Thankfully for Ash, the purple Pokemon obeyed his command.

"Wow, Ash! Is this one of your Pokemon?" asked Cody.

"Yep. Muk and I have been together for quite a while," explained Ash.

"Okay, Rick, let's see your Magikarp. Then we'll get your PokeDex, Cody," said Prof. Oak.

"Okay, come out, Magikarp!" said Rick as he released Magikarp into a big aquarium.

"Karp! Magikarp!" said the golden fish.

"Wow! You never told me you caught a _shiny_ Magikarp, Rick," said Cody, amazed at the golden fish.

"Yep! I caught it at the Lake of Rage," said Rick.

"Scanning complete," said the computer that Prof. Oak was sitting in front of. Then, Magikarp's silhouette appeared on a huge computer screen in the middle of the room, along with its stats, attacks, and experience points.

"Well Rick, from what I can tell, your Magikarp is very close to evolving," explained Prof. Oak.

"Really? How close?" asked Rick.

"Well, judging by your Magikarp's experience, I'd say, in about five levels, your Magikarp shall evolve. Now Cody, how about we get you your PokeDex?" asked Prof. Oak.

"Alright!" exclaimed Cody.

"Okay, let's get a little bit of information. Who are your parents, Cody?" asked Prof. Oak.

"I don't have any," said Cody.

"Yes, you do! Grandpa, remember?" said Bianca.

"Oh, yeah! Lorenzo of Altomare," said Cody.

"Okay, age?" asked Prof. Oak.

"Sixteen," said Cody.

"Alright, now, which Pokemon do you want for your starter, Cody?" asked Prof. Oak.

Bianca and Cody, looked at each other, and burst into laughter. Prof. Oak, however, was left scratching his head.

"What's so funny?" asked Prof. Oak.

"Bianca and I already have our first Pokemon," explained Cody.

"Really? Let's see them!" exclaimed Prof. Oak, eager to see a Pokemon from Johto.

"Okay, but we'd better step outside, this way they can fly around," explained Cody.

"Okay,…" said Prof. Oak. "_What kind of Pokemon do they have?_" thought Prof. Oak.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay of putting up the chapters. I'm trying to run a bicycle shop, and write the story at the same time. Thanks go out again to my xbox live friend, Deathkiller123, he has been following my story and has been helping me make some OC's that are being entered into the story, Rick Litch being one of them. Hope to have the next chapter up soon! See you then!<p> 


	6. Roads Aren't Always Paved With Good Inte

Latias and the Spirit Trainer: The Challenge

Chapter 6: Roads Aren't Always Paved With Good Intentions

"Okay, but we'd better step outside, this way they can fly around," explained Cody.

"Okay,…" said Prof. Oak. "_What kind of Pokemon do they have?_" thought Prof. Oak as they stepped outside.

"Okay! You ready, Bianca?" asked Cody.

"Ready, Cody! Go, Latias!" exclaimed Bianca, releasing Latias from her Poke Ball.

"Alright! Come on out, Latios!" exclaimed Cody, releasing Latios from his Poke Ball.

When Latios and Latias finally appeared, Prof. Oak's mouth dropped.

"What the? Y-you two have legendary Pokemon? May I please study them?" asked Prof. Oak.

"Hahaha! Still the same Prof. Oak," said Ash.

"How about this, why don't we battle, Ash? This way Prof. Oak can study their battling technique," said Cody.

"Sounds like a plan!" exclaimed Ash.

Meanwhile, in the bushes nearby,…

"Twerp spotted at three o' clock, James and Meowth!" said a woman with long, red hair.

"Good eye der, Jessie!" said Meowth.

"Oooo! Two legendary Pokemon at one o' clock!" exclaimed James.

"Say, aren't dose da supposed Pokemon called 'Da Guardians of Altomare'?" asked Meowth.

"Well, according to my research," said James as he looked up the two Pokemon on a small computer, "They are! The blue one is Latios, and the red one is Latias. They are said to be exceedingly rare."

"And we all know what happens when we get a job done!" said Jessie.

"PROMOTIONS!" they exclaimed.

"Wobbuffet!" yelled a Wobbuffet. Jessie quickly returned it to its Poke Ball.

"Let's put dis plan into motion! What are der types, James?" asked Meowth.

"Well," began James, "They are both Dragon and Psychic types. That means that they are weak to; Ghost, Bug, Dark, Dragon, and Ice types."

"Then we know what we need!" began Jessie, "We need these bad boys right here! The weakness nets!"

"Let's do dis! Are you ready?" asked Meowth.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Jessie and James.

Meanwhile,…

"You ready Ash? I'm not going easy on you!" exclaimed Cody.

"You know it, Cody! And I won't either! Pikachu! I choose you!" exclaimed Ash as Pikachu took his position on the battlefield.

"Okay! Let's go, Latios!" exclaimed Cody as Latios took his place on the battlefield as well.

"Okay, you two! This shall be a one on one battle with no substitutions. Ready, begin!" exclaimed Prof. Oak.

"Okay, Pikachu! Quick attack!" yelled Ash.

"Dodge it, Latios!" yelled Cody. Thankfully the attack missed, or so he thought.

"Pikachu! Change direction using your tail!" yelled Ash.

"What? No!" said Cody as Latios took the full brunt of the attack, hp dropping by a fourth.

"Hahaha! How did you like that attack?" Taunted Ash.

"Grrrrrr, alright Latios! Use Dragon Pulse!" yelled Cody.

"Pikachu! Use quick attack to dodge!" yelled Ash. Latios's Dragon Pulse attack barely missed Pikachu, and as Pikachu's quick attack hit its mark, landing a critical hit, Latios's hp was now down to a quarter of his original hp.

"We're not through yet! Latios! Draco Meteor!" exclaimed Cody.

"Pikachu! Dodge again using quick attack, then use volt tackle!" exclaimed Ash. As Latios's Draco Meteor rained down onto the battlefield, Pikachu gracefully dodged every single one of the meteors, then as Pikachu readied its volt tackle attack, Cody knew that he only had one shot left.

"Latios! Luster Purge! Full power!" yelled Cody. As the two attacks met, there was a huge explosion, covering the battlefield in smoke. As Ash and Cody waited for the smoke to clear, both were worrying that they might actually lose. As the smoke finally cleared, both Pokemon were clearly exhausted, but Latios finally tired out, falling to the ground, swirls instead of eyes.

"Latios is unable to battle! The winner is Pikachu, and the victor, Ash Ketchum!" exclaimed Prof. Oak.

"Latios! Are you alright?" asked Cody.

"La,…Latios… (Oof,… yeah, I'm alright…)" said Latios, who was clearly dazed.

"La! (Help me!)" said Latias.

We whirl around to see Latias caught in a net, along with Bianca gagged and tied up! Alongside of them were a lady with long, red hair, a guy with blue hair, and a Meowth, all laughing!

"Who are you? Let my friends go!" yelled Cody.

"Prepare for trouble, for we just caught your friends," said the lady.

"Make it double, but be careful, for it could be their ends," said the guy.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!" said the lady.

"James!" said the guy.

"Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

"What do you want?" yelled Cody.

"Oh, we've got what we want. Meowth, if you would be so kind," said Jessie.

"Yeah!" said Meowth as he brought out a bazooka and fired a net, grabbing Latios as well!

"Latios!" yelled Cody.

"Hahahahaha! Now we've got two rare Pokemon in the bag, as well as a hostage!" laughed James, now hopping into a Meowth head balloon, along with Meowth and Jessie.

"La,… (Ow, these nets hurt,…)" said Latios, who looked even weaker than before.

"La,… LA!… Latias,… (They're,… OW!… sapping our strength,…) said Latias, now getting weaker by the minute.

"What makes you think that we won't just pop your balloon again?" said Ash.

"Meowth, show them what makes us think that!" said Jessie.

"No problem!" said Meowth, flicking a switch. All of a sudden, the balloon part blew up, and out of the smoke, drove an armored truck!

"Ash! Look out!" yelled Cody, tackling Ash out of the way of the speeding truck, with it barely missing them.

"Thanks, Cody," said Ash, now helping Cody to his feet.

"You're welcome, but how will we find them?" asked Cody.

"I know! Pidgeot, I choose you!" said Ash, releasing a very large bird Pokemon.

"Pidgeot?" asked the bird.

"Pidgeot! We need you to help us search for Team Rocket! They got away in a-" began Ash.

"An armored truck? It just stopped at your house, Ash!" said Rick, who was helping a petrified Prof. Oak out from behind a bush.

"What? Well, let's go!" said Ash.

"Right!' exclaimed Rick and Cody.

Meanwhile, at Ash's house,…

"You get out of my house this instant! And stop eating all the food!" yelled Delia.

"Mime! Mr. mime!" said Mr. Mime, holding a broom like a sword.

"Meowth, please do something about the racket," said Jessie.

"Sure ting! Hey lady! How'd ya like to put a sock in it, will ya?' said Meowth, tossing a clothes hamper full of dirty clothes at her.

"Mime!" said Mr. Mime, knocking it out of the way with the broom he was holding, sending dirty clothes everywhere, even into Jessie and James's food.

"Meowth!" yelled Jessie.

"Don't blame me! It was dat Mr. Mime!" exclaimed Meowth.

"Alright, that's it! Put her in the back of the truck along with the Mr. Mime," ordered Jessie, tossing James and Meowth some rope and gags.

"Okay! Weezing! Come out and use smokescreen!" said James as he released Weezing from its Poke Ball.

"Aaaagh! I can't see!" screamed Delia as she ran out of the smokescreen attack, right into a waiting James's arms.

"Mime!" said Mr. Mime, running into Meowth, who quickly tied it up.

"Let's get out of here!" exclaimed James, hopping into the driver's seat of the armored truck.

Meanwhile,…

"Huff huff, we're almost there, Ash!" exclaimed Rick.

"Oh no! Look!" said Ash as we watched them put Delia and Mr. Mime into the back of the truck.

"Huff huff, hurry!" said Cody, now sprinting toward the starting truck with Ash in hot pursuit.

Meanwhile,…

"Darn old beater!" said James trying to start the truck.

"C'mon James! Dem twerps will be here any minute!" exclaimed Meowth.

"What's wrong?" asked Jessie.

"I'll tell you what's wrong! Never trust a car salesman that says 'trust me!'" yelled James, getting out and checking under the hood.

"And who's idea was it to blow up the balloon and get away in an armored truck?" asked Jessie.

"It was Meowth's! Don't look at me!" began James. "The wiring in this was shot to begin with, not to mention that we are leaking oil, and the radiator is boiling over!"

"Just great. How fast can we get this running again?" asked Jessie.

"Not fast enough! Look!" said Meowth, pointing our direction.

"Oh, great! Arbok! Come out and use poison sting!" said Jessie releasing Arbok from its Poke Ball.

"Pidgeot! Use gust to blow away the poison sting!" said Ash.

"Pidgeot!" said Pidgeot, blowing the poison sting attack out of the air with one giant gust attack.

"Now use wing attack!" yelled Ash.

"Arbok! No!" yelled Jessie as the wing attack hit its mark, blasting Arbok into the doors on the back of the truck, knocking the doors off their hinges.

"Cover me, Ash! I'm going in there to save them!" exclaimed Cody, running toward the truck.

"Got it!" replied Ash. "Pidgeot! Blow Jessie away with a whirlwind attack!"

"Wh-wh-whoa!" said Jessie as she was tossed over the roof of the truck and on top of Meowth!

"Ow! Hey, what gives?" said Meowth.

"Done!" shouted James as he hopped back into the truck and started it, the engine roaring to life.

"Let's get out of here!" shouted Jessie and Meowth, hopping into the truck.

"Hey, what about the other hostages?" asked James.

"Forget them! Just drive!" exclaimed Jessie.

"_Yes! I'm in!_ thought Cody as he hopped into the back of the truck, just before it sped off, kicking up a cloud of dust behind it.

"No, Cody! Don't!" shouted Ash, but it was no use. The van was already speeding away.

"Mmmph!" Bianca tried to say, but the gag on her mouth made it impossible to make out what she said.

"Shhh! It's alright, I'm here now, but you've got to stay quiet, this way they don't realize that they've got a stowaway," said Cody in a hushed voice as he untied Bianca.

"Thanks," said Bianca after Cody removed the gag from her mouth.

"You're welcome, now help me get them out of these nets," said Cody, now trying to get Latios out of the net.

"Okay," said Bianca, who was now getting Latias out of the net as well.

"La… (Thanks…)" said Latios, with a hint of pain to his voice.

"You're welcome. Can you fly?" asked Cody.

"Latios! (You can't be serious!)" said Latios.

"Drat! Then we'll have to take over the van," said Cody.

"We can use the ropes to mess up one of the back tires," said Bianca as she tied a net to the end of the rope.

"That'll work!" said Cody as he tossed the net into the tire, the net entangling into the brakes.

"James, you'd better slow down for that turn," said Jessie.

"I've got the brake pedal floored!" said James, frantically trying to stop the charging van.

"Jump! Jump!" suggested Meowth as he jumped from the van, followed by Jessie and James.

"Now what, Cody?" asked Bianca, who was clearly worried.

"Um, I didn't think this far ahead!" exclaimed Cody.

"We're going to go over the cliff!" screamed Bianca.

"Latios! Latias! We need you to fly, quick!" pleaded Cody.

"La! (We'll try!)" said Latios and Latias in unison.

"Okay! Get on Latias, Bianca!" ordered Cody as he got on Latios.

"Right!" said Bianca, now getting onto Latias.

"On three! One, two, three! Jump!" shouted Cody as they flew out of the van, just before the van drove over the cliff, crashing into the ground below.

A few minutes later…

"Latias! (I can't fly much longer!)" said Latias, clearly exhausted.

"La, (Me neither,)" said Latios, clearly in pain.

"Okay, you can land now," said Cody, pointing toward a patch of soft, green grass.

"I can't believe we're still alive!" said Bianca, now hopping off of Latias.

"Yeah, me neither. Okay, Latios, take a nice, long rest. Return!" said Cody, returning Latios to his Poke Ball.

"You too, Latias. Get some rest," said Bianca, returning Latias to her Poke Ball.

"How far from Pallet Town are we, Cody?" asked Bianca.

"Not sure, but that signpost may give us some answers!" said Cody, pointing at a signpost on the side of the road.

"Let's see what it says. 'Pallet Town: Five miles south.' Just great!" said Bianca.

"Well, we'd better get a move on, Pallet Town won't come to us," said Cody as he started walking back toward Pallet Town.

"Hey! Wait up!" said Bianca, running to catch up with Cody.

Meanwhile…

"Mom! Are you alright?" asked Ash.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Who's this young man?" asked Delia.

"Oh! My name is-" Rick started to say, but then they heard an explosion!

"What was that?" asked Delia.

"I hope that wasn't what I think that was," said Ash, now running towards the sound.

"Wait here, Mrs. Ketchum. We'll handle this," said Rick, now running off to catch up with Ash.

Meanwhile…

"Can we stop for a second, Cody? My legs are killing me," Bianca complained.

"Okay, but we can't stay too long, it'll be night in," Cody said, looking at the amount of sun left. "About an hour."

"Why don't we spend the night here? We each brought plenty of supplies," said Bianca.

"You know, that's not a half bad idea, Bianca!" said Cody.

"Okay! We'd better hurry and pitch our tents, then," said Bianca, pulling a small, fold up tent from her bag.

"Right," said Cody also pulling a small, fold up tent from his bag as well.

A few minutes later…

"When will the food be ready, Cody?" asked Bianca.

"All done!" said Cody taking a stew pot off of the fire.

"Great! I'm starving!" exclaimed Bianca.

"Yeah, and I bet our Pokemon are, too. Come on out, Latios!" said Cody.

"Chow time, Latias!" said Bianca.

"La! Latias! (Yum! Something smells good!)" exclaimed Latias.

"Latios! (You said it, sis!)" exclaimed Latios.

"Well, come on over! There's enough for everyone!" exclaimed Cody.

Later on that night, Cody woke up to the sound of a fire.

"I thought I'd put that out," said Cody. He then proceeded to get dressed, and headed out to douse the fire. When he got out there, Bianca was sitting next to the fire.

"Everything alright, Bianca?" asked Cody as he sat down beside her.

"Yeah, just thinking," said Bianca.

"What about?" asked Cody.

"Girl things, you wouldn't understand," said Bianca.

"Ah," said Cody.

"Cody?" said Bianca.

"Yes, Bianca?" said Cody.

"You know that I love you, right Cody?" asked Bianca.

"Yeah, and I love you too," said Cody, planting a small kiss on her cheek. This made Bianca blush a bit.

"Well, being we're both sixteen, wouldn't we be considered girlfriend and boyfriend? You know, since we love each other?" asked Bianca.

"Not unless you want to be, Bianca," said Cody, putting his arm around her caringly.

"Well then, I would like to be your girlfriend, Cody," said Bianca, a dreamy look in her amber eyes.

"I would like nothing more, Bianca," said Cody.

"Oh, Cody," said Bianca, followed by a passionate kiss on Cody's lips. Cody then proceeded to return the kiss with the same passion.

"La! Latias! (Ew! That's gross!)" said Latias, now pulling her head back inside Bianca's tent.

Bianca and Cody looked at each other, looked at where Latias was, and laughed.

"That's just a kiss, Latias!" exclaimed Bianca.

Cody just chuckled to himself.

"Well, we'd better get back to bed, we'll need as much strength as we can to walk the next three miles," said Cody, putting out the fire.

"Hey, do you hear that?" asked Bianca.

"Yeah, it sounds like-" began Cody.

"Cody! My man! We finally found you!" said Rick, now walking over to us.

"Rick! And Ash, too!" exclaimed Cody.

"Hey there, Cody! We heard the explosion, so we came a running! Everyone okay?" asked Ash.

"Yeah, we're fine," said Bianca.

"Well, pack up your stuff, Prof. Oak wants to see you two!" said Rick.

"Now? At this time?" said Cody.

"Cody, it's already nine o' clock in the morning!" said Ash.

"Oh. Well then, we'd better pack up! We don't want to keep Prof. Oak waiting!" said Cody.

"Yeah, he can get rather impatient when it comes to not studying new Pokemon," said Ash.

We all laughed at that remark.

"Well, let's get a move on, shall we?" said Rick.

Two miles later…

"Hey, I just thought of something. Whatever happened to Team Rocket?" asked Cody.

"Surprise!" shouted Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"You had to ask?" said Ash sarcastically.

"You don't think we'd give up the chance to catch two legendaries, now do you?" said Jessie.

"Yeah? Well you're going to have to get through us first!" shouted Rick as he stepped in front of us along with Ash.

"This should be a laugh. Meowth! Flick the switch!" said James.

"You got it!" said Meowth, flicking a switch on a small control panel. All of a sudden, the ground below us started to shake!

"Wh-what's that?" asked Rick.

"I d-don't kn-know, but it can't b-be good!" said Ash.

"Guys! It's beneath us! Move!" shouted Cody as he pushed Bianca, Rick, and Ash out of the way, just before the ground that they were standing on collapsed!

"What is that?" said Bianca, pointing to a three headed machine that had appeared where the ground had collapsed.

"It looks like a Dugtrio!" exclaimed Ash.

"Hahahahaha! You'll never defeat the Dugtrio 4000!" shouted Jessie from inside the machine.

Cody and Bianca looked at each other, and nodded. They knew what they had to do.

"Latios!" shouted Cody, releasing Latios.

"Latias!" shouted Bianca, releasing Latias.

"Let's go! Dual Draco Meteor!" shouted Bianca and Cody in unison.

"La! (You got it!)" shouted Latios and Latias as they unleashed a full powered Draco Meteor onto the Dugtrio 4000, making it explode on impact, sending Team Rocket flying.

"Why do are plans always have to end in disaster?" whined Jessie.

"I sure hope they'll get better next time!" whined James.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" shouted Jessie, James, and Meowth in unison, as they disappeared from view.

"Wobbuffet!" said Wobbuffet as he disappeared as well.

"Nice attack, guys! Where were you two when I needed you the most? Haha!" exclaimed Ash.

"When did you teach them Draco Meteor?" asked Rick.

"Oh, I taught them that quite a while ago, just in case," said Bianca.

"Latios! (Yeah, and thanks for teaching us that!)" said Latios.

"He said thanks for teaching them that, Bianca," translated Cody.

"WHAT? Y-you can understand Latios?" asked Rick.

"Not just Latios, any Pokemon!" replied Cody.

"Wow! I wish I could do that!" said Rick.

"Yeah, I bet! Say, why don't you come with us on our journey? We'd love to have you, right, Bianca?" asked Cody.

"Sure! The more, the merrier!" said Bianca.

"Okay! Thanks!" exclaimed Rick.

"Well, come on, you three! We're almost to the lab!" said Ash.

A few minutes later…

"Well Cody, here's your Pokedex! Oh! And you can also pick out a Pokemon from the table," said Prof. Oak.

"Cool! Which one is the one in the middle?" asked Cody.

"That is a Pokemon called Squirtle. Squirtle is a water type Pokemon. Do you want that Pokemon?" asked Prof. Oak.

"Sure!" exclaimed Cody, grabbing Squirtle's Poke Ball.

"Alright then! I'll just register Squirtle under your name, and, there you go! Enjoy your new Pokemon!" said Prof. Oak.

"I will! Thanks, Professor!" said Cody.

"Now we can finally start our journey!" exclaimed Bianca.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Cody and Rick.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to upload! :( Like I said before, I'm trying to run a bike shop, and it has really been busy lately! But, yay! Cody's journey has finally started! And he has a Squirtle! Well, hope to have the next chapter up soon, so see you then!<p> 


	7. Team Rocket's Devious Plan

Latias and the Spirit Trainer: The Challenge

Chapter 7: Team Rocket's devious plan

We now join our young heroes as they're making last minute preparations for the long journey ahead.

"Cody? Have you seen my sleeping bag?" asked Bianca.

"I set it next to your tent," replied Cody, packing a stew pot into his bag.

"Hey Cody? Where's the first stop on our journey anyway?" asked Rick.

"I'm pretty sure that the first stop is Viridian City," said Cody.

"Cool! I heard that there is a battle house there! We should check it out!" said Rick.

"Awesome! That should get me ready for the gym battle with Brock!" exclaimed Cody.

"Yeah! What do you think, Bianca? Want to give it a shot?" asked Rick, but as he turned around to look at Bianca, she was nowhere to be found!

"Cody! Bianca's gone!" exclaimed Rick.

"WHAT?" said Cody as he started to look around.

Meanwhile,…

"Hey! Let me go!" shouted Bianca, but it was no use. Whoever had kidnapped her had her bound up tightly and blindfolded, this way she couldn't see nor move.

"Relax, master Giovanni has _big_ plans for you. Muahahahahaha!" exclaimed her kidnapper.

"_That voice! It's that guy that tried to blow us up in Vermillion City!"_ thought Bianca. All of a sudden, she felt like she was being strapped to a table!

"Master Giovanni will see you now, hee hee hee," said the kidnapper as he took the blindfold off. When Bianca could see again, she saw she was hooked up to a table, and Giovanni was standing next to "The Dangerous!"

"Well well, we meet again, Bianca," said Giovanni.

"What do you want?" scowled Bianca.

"I want Cody, and you're going to help me get him! Mark! Hook up her precious Latias to the mind control machine!" exclaimed Giovanni.

"Ah, with pleasure, sir," said Mark as he grabbed Bianca's Poke Ball and released Latias inside the machine.

"La? Latias!" screamed Latias as the door was closed behind her.

"Latias! No!" screamed Bianca.

"Initiate phase one," said Giovanni as he snapped his fingers.

"Yes sir!" said Mark as he turned on the machine.

"LA! Latias!" screamed Latias as the brainwashing began.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" cried out Bianca as she watched her friend become brainwashed.

Meanwhile,…

"Latios! Any sign of Bianca and Latias?" asked Cody.

"Latios… (Sorry, Cody…)" said Latios with deep sorrow in his voice.

"I'm going to kill whoever took them!" exclaimed Cody, who was seeing red.

"Geez, Cody! You don't need to take it so seriously!" said Rick, worried about what Cody might do.

"Latios! ( I'm picking up on a sight sharing from Latias!)" exclaimed Latios as his eyes went a ghostly white, as the area around them changed to what exactly Latias was seeing.

"Bianca!" yelled Cody as he seen Bianca strapped to a table, with a machine pointed at her head!

"What is that machine?" asked Rick.

"It looks like some sort of ray of some kind," replied Cody. Just then, the focus was turned toward Giovanni!

"NO! Giovanni's got Bianca and Latias!" exclaimed Cody.

"Latios,… (I'm losing her,…)" said Latios as the sight sharing ended, the normal surroundings returning.

"Could you pick up on where she was?" asked Cody.

"La! Latios! (Yes! And they're very close!)" exclaimed Latios.

"Then lead the way!" exclaimed Cody.

Meanwhile,…

"Good job, Latias. Now Bianca, tell me how to get him to join me," said Giovanni.

"We capture them and I'll make him at gunpoint," said Bianca in a partially flat voice.

"Excellent. My plan is working to perfection," said Giovanni, contemplating the many ways he could use Cody.

Meanwhile,…

"Latios! (We're really close!)" said Latios.

"Hurry!" exclaimed Cody.

"Cody! Look!" exclaimed Rick, pointing toward the door of a warehouse, where out stepped Bianca and Latias, looking very worn out!

"Bianca! Latias! You're alright!" exclaimed Cody.

"Latios,… (Something's not right here,…)" said Latios, a serious look to his eyes.

"Huh? What do you-" began Cody as he helped Bianca up, but as he did, Bianca pointed a gun at him!

"Whoa! Bianca! What are you doing?" asked Cody.

"Hahahahaha! How do you like your friends now, Cody?" asked Giovanni as he stepped out from behind the door.

"You! What did you do to them?" yelled Cody.

"Oh, nothing. Just a little brainwashing, that's all," replied Giovanni with a smirk.

"Why, you low down, sneaky, son of a-"

"Not so fast, Cody! One wrong word, and she'll kill you cold!" exclaimed Giovanni as Bianca pointed the gun at his head.

"Grrrr, alright, what do you want?" asked Cody.

"One thing; you. Join me, and they go free. Refuse, and you can blame yourself for what happens," said Giovanni.

"Cody! Don't do it!" exclaimed Rick.

What will Cody do? Will he refuse, and risk Bianca and Latias's lives? Or will he join Giovanni, and help him take over the world? We'll find out, as the adventure continues…

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long for this chapter! I know it's short, but the next chapter shall be epic! I promise you! See you then, my fellow readers!<p> 


	8. Team Rocket's Devious Plan, Part 2

Latias and the Spirit Trainer: The Challenge

Chapter 8: Team Rocket's Devious Plan: Part 2

"Well, Cody? What's your decision?" asked Giovanni, with a smirk to his face.

"I…I…,"

"Flamethrower!"

"Char!"

"Ahhhhh!" yelled Giovanni as he was hit in the leg by a Flamethrower attack.

"What in the?" exclaimed Cody. All of a sudden, a trainer jumped off the back of a Charizard, and seized the gun Bianca was holding!

"You two alright?" asked the trainer.

"Yeah, we're fine," said Cody.

"Grrr, Latias! Draco Meteor!" ordered Giovanni.

"Latias! (You're going to pay for that!)" exclaimed Latias as she powered up a full powered Draco Meteor.

"Latias! Bianca! It's me, Cody! Don't you remember?" pleaded Cody.

"La? (Cody?)" asked Latias.

"Cody?" asked Bianca.

"Yes! It's me! Try to remember!" pleaded Cody.

"Bianca! Latias! Kill them!" ordered Giovanni.

"Ahhhhh!" cried out Bianca, as her memory slowly returned.

"LA! (Ahhhhh!)" cried out Latias, her memory slowly returning as well.

"Yes! Remember all the fun times we have had?" asked Cody.

"Bianca! I order you to eliminate them, do it now!" ordered Giovanni. Bianca and Latias looked at Giovanni, then to Cody, then back at Giovanni.

"Go ahead, Bianca. Kill me. Kill the one you've fallen in love with!" exclaimed Cody, handing her the gun.

"Cody! What are you doing? She'll kill you!" exclaimed Rick.

"No, she won't. She won't because, she knows that I love her as well," said Cody. No sooner then as the words came out of his mouth, she dropped the gun.

"Cody…," said Bianca as she passed out in Cody's arms. No sooner did Bianca say his name, Latias passed out as well.

"Fine! If you won't," began Giovanni as he picked up the gun, "I will!" he said as he pulled the trigger, but nothing came out! All that happened was the gun making a 'click' as he continually pulled the trigger, expecting some kind of result.

"Looking for this?" asked the trainer as he held up the clip for the gun.

"Why you rotten, little child! We shall meet again, Cody, and next time, you will join Team Rocket!" said Giovanni as he tossed a smoke bomb at the ground. As the smoke cleared, Giovanni was nowhere to be found.

"Uhhhhh," said Bianca, as she slowly started coming to.

"Bianca! You're alright!" exclaimed Cody, now holding her tightly.

"La, (Uhhhhh,)" said Latias as she started to come to as well.

"Latias! You're okay, too!" exclaimed Cody, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Wha… what happened?" asked Bianca.

"You mean you don't remember being brainwashed by Giovanni?" asked Cody.

"No, all I remember was being with you, packing our things, when I was gagged and blindfolded. I don't remember anything after that," replied Bianca.

"Good. That means you won't remember almost killing me! Ha ha!" explained Cody.

"Yeah, ha ha!... wait, I almost killed you?" asked Bianca.

"Never mind, let's just get you back to the campsite," said Cody.

"Well, looks like my work here is done," said the trainer as he started to walk off.

"Wait! We didn't get your name!" said Cody.

The trainer then proceeded to get on Charizard, and replied, "Call me Amphi. Let's go, Charizard!"

"Maybe we'll meet again someday, Amphi!" exclaimed Cody, as he waved goodbye.

"Maybe. Someday!" yelled Amphi as they took off, flying into the sunset.

Looks like Cody made a new friend. But the road to the Pokemon League is a long one, full of danger, and friendship. Will they make it to Viridian City with no more trouble? Find out, as the journey continues…


	9. Viridian City Challenge

Latias and the Spirit Trainer: The Challenge

Chapter 9: Viridian City Challenge

"Finally! Viridian City!" exclaimed Rick with joy.

We now join our young heroes as they finally make it to Viridian City without any Team Rocket interruptions. Even if the time is 10:30 at night, their joyous expressions shine bright through the dark. But only one thing is on Cody's mind right now as they head for the Pokemon Center; registering for the Kanto League.

"I am so psyched up right now!" said Cody.

"Why's that?" asked Bianca, clearly puzzled.

"Uh, hello? Kanto League ring any bells?" asked Cody.

"Oh right! The Kanto League registration is here! Man, my legs are killing me! I need some sleep," said Bianca, who was hanging onto Cody for support.

"Yeah, I hear ya, Bianca. We could all use some sleep," said Rick.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Cody in between yawns.

"Sure you don't, Cody," said Bianca with a sarcastic tone to her voice as they entered the Pokemon Center.

"Welcome to Viridian City's Pokemon Center! How may I help you?" asked Nurse Joyce.

"Say, aren't you the Nurse Joyce who was in Vermillion City?" asked Rick.

"No, you must be thinking about my sister's sister on my mom's side. Here, let me show you," said Nurse Joyce as she pointed to a very large photo on the wall. It had to have shown over thirty different people that all looked just like her!

"Here's me," she said as she pointed to one of them, "and here is the Nurse Joyce you are talking about," as she pointed to another person on the photo.

"Wow, I didn't think that there were that many," said Bianca.

"Yes, there sure are a lot of family members. Now, how may I help you?" asked Nurse Joyce.

"We'd like two rooms please," said Bianca.

"And I'd like to register for the Kanto league, please," said Cody.

"Alright, I'll just need to see some I.D.," said Nurse Joyce.

"Um, like what kind of identification?" asked Cody.

"Your Pokedex, please," asked Nurse Joyce.

"Oh! Sorry," said Cody as he handed over his Pokedex for registration.

"Alright, let's see, Cody Spirit, and there we go! You're all registered for the Kanto League! Oh! And here are the keys to your rooms," said Nurse Joyce as she handed them their keys and Cody his Pokedex.

"Alright everyone, get some rest. We've got a big day planned tomorrow!" exclaimed Cody as they went to their rooms.

The next day, Bianca awoke to someone pounding on her room door. She got dressed and went to answer the door.

"Rise and shine, Bianca!" exclaimed Cody.

"Oh, for Arceus' sake, what time is it?" asked Bianca, who was clearly still tired from yesterday.

"7:30 in the morning. Come on! Get up! The Battle House is holding a tag team tournament, and I need a partner! What do you say, Bianca? Want to be my partner?" asked Cody, who was clearly excited for the event.

"Sure. Just, give me five minutes," said Bianca as she shut the door and tried to fall back to sleep. But sure enough, exactly five minutes later, she awoke to more pounding on the door.

"For Arceus' sake, Cody! When is this battle tournament?" yelled Bianca, not wanting to get out of bed.

"It starts in a half hour! Come on! Let's go!" Cody yelled through the door.

"What? In a half hour?! Alright! I'm up! I'm up!" said Bianca as she grabbed Latias's Poke Ball and the rest of her stuff, and went to meet Cody.

"About time! I was just about to come and get you up again!" exclaimed Cody.

"Well, sorry if I like to sleep in! Is that a crime?!" yelled Bianca.

"Haven't you ever heard the saying, 'Early to bed, early to rise?'" yelled Cody.

"You know, the way you two argue, you'd think that you two were a couple!" said Rick, laughing. But all he got for his little joke, was two punches to the head.

"Put a sock in it!" yelled Cody and Bianca.

"Alright alright! Sheesh, I was only kidding around," said Rick, fearing two more punches.

"Alright, let's get going. The tournament will start in about twenty minutes," said Cody.

When they finally arrive at the Battle House, the line was fairly short. As they went inside after waiting five minutes in line, they noticed a trainer all by himself.

"Who's that trainer?" Cody asked as he signed Bianca and himself up.

"Oh him? That's the Battle House champion, Josh. If you defeat all the teams, one of you will be able to battle him," explained the receptionist.

"COOL! I can't wait to battle him!" exclaimed Cody, getting pumped up for the battles ahead.

"Well we have to defeat everyone else first, you know," said Bianca.

"Way to burst my bubble," said Cody.

"Oops, my bad," said Bianca, throwing back a fit of giggles.

"Alright, trainers! Listen up! The first match will be in ten minutes! Sign ups will be closing in five! We will post the match-ups four minutes after sign ups close, so be ready! Here's wishing all the trainers the best of luck!" exclaimed the receptionist. Her small speech was followed by the loud cheering of trainers. One tag team just happened to start chanting "We're number one!", causing a brawl between them and another tag team. Both teams were promptly escorted out of the building and disqualified.

"Looks like there are only eight teams left including us," said Cody.

"Yeah, let's just hope none of them work for you know who," said Bianca, not wanting to say Giovanni's name out loud.

"Yeah, I hope not," said Cody, shivering at the accursed thought of having to deal with Team Rocket again.

"Come on, Blitz!" said a random trainer walking towards them, followed by a Growlithe.

"Growlithe!" said the faithful puppy Pokemon, happily following behind. Just then, he brushes up against Cody, almost knocking Cody over!

"Hey, watch it!" said Cody, clearly ticked off.

"What did you say, punk?" asked the trainer.

"What did you just call me?!" said Cody, who had about had enough of this trainer.

"Hey, save it for the battlefield, Cody," said Bianca, trying to calm Cody down.

"Grrr… fine," said Cody, trying to calm down.

"Ha! You're so weak, you need miss girly-girl to defend you! The name's Ventus. Remember it," said Ventus as he walked off, laughing.

"Girly-girl?! Oooh, now I can't wait to go and kick his-"

"Arceus!" interrupted Cody.

"Huh? Oh, thanks, Cody. Nice catch," said Bianca, realizing what she was about to say.

"Alright, trainers! Pairings are now posted! Be on your battlefield within two minutes!" yelled the receptionist.

"That's our cue, Cody. Let's go," said Bianca, grabbing him by the arm, and dragging him to where the pairings were posted.

"Okay, it looks like we're up against Joey and Krise first on field three," said Cody.

"Alright, Cody, let's win this!" exclaimed Bianca.

"You got it!" exclaimed Cody as they headed for field three. When they arrived, the two trainers didn't seem that confident.

"R-ready to b-battle?" asked Joey, who was clearly nervous.

"Don't worry, even if we don't win, at least we tried our hardest," said Krise, trying to comfort her partner.

"Alright, trainers! Bring out your Pokemon!" exclaimed the judge.

"Alright! Go, Raticate!" yelled Joey, as a giant rat appeared on the field.

"Go! Cubone!" yelled Krise, as a Pokemon appeared that appeared to be wearing a skull.

"Ready, Bianca?" asked Cody.

"Ready, Cody! Go, Latias!" exclaimed Bianca as Latias appeared onto the field.

"Alright! Let's go, Latios!" exclaimed Cody as Latios appeared next to Latias on the field.

"This shall be a two-on-two battle. The battle shall begin when you hear the bell," said the judge, knowing that a great battle was ahead.


	10. Let The Battle Begin!

Latias and the Spirit Trainer: The Challenge

Chapter 10: "Let the battle begin!"

"This shall be a two-on-two battle. The battle shall begin when you hear the bell," said the judge, knowing that a great battle was ahead.

Ding!

"Alright, Raticate! Hyper Fang!" exclaimed Joey.

"Go, Cubone! Bone Rush!" exclaimed Krise.

"Go, Latios! Dragonbreath!" exclaimed Cody.

"Use Dragonbreath as well, Latias!" exclaimed Bianca.

Both Dragonbreath attacks hit their mark dead on, knocking out Raticate and Cubone in one shot.

"Cubone!" exclaimed Krise as she ran onto the battlefield to make sure that her Pokemon was alright.

"Raticate! No!" exclaimed Joey as he ran to check up on his Pokemon.

"Raticate and Cubone are unable to battle! Latios and Latias are the winners!" exclaimed the judge, who was in total awe at the Eon Pokemons' power.

Meanwhile, in a private viewing box,…

"Hmmm… so those are the so called 'Guardians of Altomare.' They just might be the ones…" said Josh, deep in thought.

The second and semifinal round battles went pretty smoothly. Then, came the finals.

"Cody and Bianca, Susan and Ventus, please report to field five for the finals. Thank you," said the receptionist over the intercom.

"Ready to show Ventus who's boss, Bianca?" asked Cody.

"You know it! I am _so_ getting payback for the 'girly-girl' comment," exclaimed Bianca. Cody just chuckled at the thought, which earned him a punch to the head.

"Ow…" said Cody, holding his head.

Bianca chuckled to herself. "C'mon, let's go," said Bianca as they walked toward the battlefield. As they entered, Ventus looked as eager to beat us as we were to beat him.

"Hey, look! It's wimpy and girly-girl! I'm surprised you two showed up," taunted Ventus.

"Of course we're going to show! This way we can wipe that smirk off your face," taunted Cody back.

"Ahem. If you two are done, please release your Pokemon so we may begin," said the judge.

"Alright, alright. Let's go Blitz! Show them who's boss!" exclaimed Ventus as his Growlithe appeared onto the field.

"Go, Rapidash!" yelled Susan as a unicorn-like horse Pokemon appeared on the battlefield.

"Go, Latios!" yelled Cody as Latios appeared on the field.

"Latios! (Ready when you are, Cody!)" said Latios, ready for whatever comes next.

"Latias! Come on out!" exclaimed Bianca as Latias appeared on the field next to her brother.

"Latias! (Ready for battle, Bianca!)" said Latias, earning a smile from Bianca, who knew that Latias would try her hardest for her.

"This shall be a two on two battle. The battle shall begin when you hear the bell," explained the judge.

Ding!

"Let's finish this with one shot, Blitz! Overheat!" exclaimed Ventus, as Growlithe powered up his attack.

"Rapidash! Use Flamethrower! Combine it with Blitz's Overheat!" ordered Susan.

"Quick, Latios! Dodge it!" exclaimed Cody, but it was too late. Latios braced for the double attack, or so he thought. When Latios opened his eyes, Latias was holding off the attack with a Dragonbreath, but was starting to struggle to hold off the attack.

"Latios! Help her out! Dragonbreath attack on Blitz!" ordered Cody, wanting to take out the power of the attack.

Latios's aim was dead on. The attack hit Blitz right in the side, causing a yelp of pain to escape and the attack to stop. When the attack stopped, Latias's Dragonbreath overpowered Rapidash's Flamethrower, and hit Rapidash square in the face, almost knocking it out.

"Grrr, what's the use of a weak teammate? I'll win this myself! Blitz! Bite that Latias!" ordered Ventus.

"Oh, no you don't! Latias! Mist Ball!" exclaimed Bianca.

"Blitz! Iron Tail on the ground to dodge! Then Bite!" exclaimed Ventus.

"Huh?" said Bianca, puzzled as to why he would order his Pokemon to attack the ground. Then it hit her; he's trying to go for the neck!

"Latias! Look out!" screamed Bianca, but it was too late. Growlithe slammed the ground with his tail, flipping over the attack, and clamping down on Latias's neck, earning a shriek of pain from Latias as she tried to swing Growlithe off, but only making it bite down harder.

"Latios! Help Latias! Tackle it off!" exclaimed Cody. Luckily for Latias, Latios managed to knock Blitz off.

"What were you thinking?!" yelled Bianca, worried for Latias's well being.

"I was thinking, that I want to win!" exclaimed Ventus.

"Okay, that's it! Cody! Thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Bianca.

"You bet!" exclaimed Cody.

"Alright! Latios! Latias! Draco Meteor attack!" yelled Cody and Bianca.

"No!" yelled Susan and Ventus. Rapidash, now just getting up, didn't even see the attack coming. The dual Draco Meteor rained down on the battlefield, knocking out the two Pokemon at the same time, but in the process, knocked out Latias from the amount of energy used.

"Latias!" yelled Bianca, worried for her friend.

"Latias, Rapidash, and Growlithe are unable to battle. Latios is the winner, and the victors; Cody and Bianca!" exclaimed the judge.

"Latias! Are you alright?" asked Bianca, now at Latias's side.

"Latios? (Are you alright, sis?)" asked Latios, worried for his sister.

Latias couldn't respond. When she tried, she coughed up blood.

"Latias!"

* * *

><p>Sorry for the <em>VERY<em> long delay for putting up these two chapters! My Great-Grandmother's parkinsonism and dimensha (not sure if I spelled that right, lol) are getting worse, so I have to help out a lot more than usual. I hope to continue writing the story as much as I can, even with my current delays. Uh-oh! Latias is in trouble! Oh! Special thanks to my friend, Ethan, for creating Ventus and Blitz! There will be more of them later on in the story, like during the- oops! Sorry, no spoilers! Please rate and review!


	11. Josh VS Cody

Latias and the Spirit Trainer: The Challenge

Chapter 11: Josh VS Cody

"Latias!" we yell in worry.

"I'll contact Nurse Joyce!" said the judge as he ran off.

"Hang in there, Latias. You're going to be just fine," said Cody.

"She won't be, unless she takes this,"

We turn around to see Josh standing behind us holding a small medicine bag.

"What is it?" asked Bianca.

"It's a special medicine that will stop the bleeding from the inside out. The only flaw is that it tastes a little bitter," said Josh.

"Who cares!" said Bianca, still worried for her friend.

"Alright. Here, give her two of these pills. Then rub this ointment over the wounds, it should help the healing process," explained Josh as he handed me the ointment and Bianca the pills.

"Here, Latias. Take these, they'll help you feel better," said Bianca as Latias swallowed the pills.

"Now Latias, this may sting a bit," Cody warned as he gently rubbed the ointment on her wounds. The stinging caused Latias to jump a little bit, but she soon started to relax and the bleeding soon stopped.

"How do you feel, Latias? Can you talk?" asked Cody.

"Latias, (Yes, I feel much better,)" said Latias in a still fairly weak voice.

"Well that's a relief. It's good to know that you're okay," said Cody, but Josh became very confused as to how Cody could understand Latias.

"How did you understand her?" asked Josh, clearly puzzled.

"To tell the truth, I'm still not entirely sure myself," said Cody.

"Hmmm, I see. Well, since you two won the tournament, who will be the one to battle me?" asked Josh.

"Well Bianca? Do you want to give it a shot?" asked Cody.

"No, that's alright. You go right ahead," said Bianca.

"Well I guess that's settled. Cody, I'll be expecting you here tomorrow at five in the evening. Is that okay?" asked Josh.

"Sure! I'll be there!" exclaimed Cody. This made Josh chuckle a bit.

"Alright, five it is. See you tomorrow," said Josh as he walked off.

Later that night…

"_I wonder what kind of Pokémon Josh uses?_" Cody thought to himself as he looked at the night sky. It was a crystal clear night, the stars were shining brilliantly, the Hoothoot were talking, and even a group of Butterfree was flying overhead.

"It sure is beautiful tonight, isn't it?"

Cody whirled around only to find Bianca standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, it sure is. Reminds me of Johto," said Cody, now looking at the sky again. After about five minutes of silence, Bianca looked at Cody, who was deep in thought.

"Thinking about the match tomorrow?" asked Bianca.

"Yeah. I wonder what Pokémon he'll use?" said Cody. Bianca chuckled.

"You'll do fine, Cody. You just have to believe in yourself," said Bianca, comforting Cody.

"You know, you're right. I'll-"

"Eevee (Help me)!" screamed an Eevee as it jumped into Cody's arms, knocking him over. All of a sudden, a Team Rocket grunt ran up to us!

"Give me that Eevee!" ordered the grunt, grabbing for the Eevee. Cody quickly pulled the poor Pokémon back.

"Why should I?" taunted Cody.

"Alright, if you want to do things the hard way. Go! Arcanine!" yelled the grunt as a huge dog appeared in front of us.

"Let's do this, Squirtle!" yelled Cody as his tiny turtle Pokémon appeared in front of Cody.

"Squirtle (Let's do this)!" said Squirtle, ready for battle.

"Arcanine! Flamethrower!" ordered the grunt as Arcanine shot out a very powerful stream of fire from its mouth straight at Squirtle!

"Squirtle! Dodge and use Water Gun!" ordered Cody. Squirtle dodged the Flamethrower just in time and launched his Water Gun. Squirtle's aim was dead on, hitting Arcanine right in the face, knocking it out.

"Grrr, you'll pay for that!" yelled the grunt as he returned the downed Arcanine and ran off.

"Eve, Eevee (Phew, thanks)," said the Eevee.

"Why was he so intent on getting you?" asked Cody.

"Eevee eve Eevee (I was part of an experiment that they were doing. They were trying to create the ultimate Pokémon… out of me. They called me 'Experiment 0-259'. One day they took me out to see how much stronger I'd become… and I ran)," said the Eevee.

"Well, don't worry. We won't let you go back, right Bianca?" asked Cody.

"Right, Cody. We'll keep you safe, if you'll have us," said Bianca.

"Eevee (Oh, thank you)!" said Eevee as it jumped into Bianca's arms.

"Ha ha! Hey!" exclaimed Bianca.

"Just a question, what would you like to be called? I mean, besides 'Experiment 0-259'?" asked Cody.

"Eevee (How about Cassie)?" said Eevee.

"Alright, Cassie it is. Ready, Cassie?" asked Cody as he readied a Poke Ball.

"Eevee (Ready when you are, Cody)!" said Cassie.

"Alright! Go, Poke Ball!" exclaimed Cody as he threw his Poke Ball at Cassie. Cassie was then absorbed in a red light, and she willingly let herself be captured by Cody.

"Okay, now can we get some sleep?" said Bianca, yawning.

"Yeah, we're going to need lots of rest for tomorrow," said Cody.

The next day, around four in the evening…

"Latios! Dragonbreath on Cassie!" shouted Cody. Cody was having Cassie battle Latios, just so he could get a sense of her battling style. Just then, Cassie threw up a Protect! Latios's Dragonbreath bounced right off it, and as it dropped, Cassie unleashed a Shadow Ball attack!

"Latios! Dodge it!" yelled Cody. Latios tried to dodge, but Cassie threw a Swift attack at him, almost knocking Latios out.

"Okay, everyone. That'll do it. Cassie, I think I'll use you for the battle with Josh," said Cody.

"Eevee (Yay)!" exclaimed Cassie.

"Latios (Awww, I wanted to battle him)," pouted Latios.

"I know you want to, Latios, but we still have a long way before we're a good team. We'll still battle Brock and Misty, though, and I expect you to give it your all," explained Cody.

"Latios (Oh, okay. Give him a good fight, Cassie)!" exclaimed Latios.

"Eevee (I will, Latios! Thanks for understanding)!" exclaimed Cassie, giving him a playful punch.

"Latios (You're welcome)!" said Latios, playfully punching Cassie back, which started a small punching game.

"Okay you two! Cut it out, or we won't make it in time!" laughed Cody.

"La (Sorry)," said Latios.

"Eve (Sorry)," said Cassie.

"Ha ha! Oh, that's okay, guys! You were just goofing around, which is fine! But we'd better get a move on, okay?" said Cody.

"Eve (Okay)!" exclaimed Cassie.

"La (Okay)!" exclaimed Latios.

"Okay! Let's go! Bianca was supposed to meet us there," said Cody.

A few minutes later, at the battle house…

"Hey Cody! Over here!" exclaimed Bianca as Cody arrived.

"Hey, Bianca!" exclaimed Cody. Just then, Rick showed up!

"There you are! I was looking all over for you two! Where've you been?!" exclaimed Rick.

"Hey, Rick! Sorry, we've been here and at the Pokémon Center, mostly," said Cody.

"Okay. So, you going to battle Josh?" asked Rick.

"Eve (Yep)!" exclaimed Cassie, running over from the water fountain.

"Hey there, cutie! Who do you belong to?" asked Rick. Cassie just looked up at Cody, smiling. This, in turn, earned a smile from Cody as well.

"Wait… Cody caught you?!" exclaimed Rick.

"Yep! Her name is Cassie, and she'll be the Pokémon I'll be using tonight!" exclaimed Cody.

"Nice find, bro! I hear Eevee are hard to find!" exclaimed Rick.

"Hey there, Cody! Ready for the battle?" asked Josh as he walked up.

"Hey, Josh! You know it!" exclaimed Cody.

"Great! Let's head to the main arena," said Josh.

At the main arena…

"Okay! This shall be a one on one battle with no substitutions. Trainers! Release your Pokémon!" exclaimed the Judge.

"Alright! Go, Cassie!" said Cody as Cassie jumped off his shoulder onto the battlefield.

"Hmmm, I was expecting your Latios, but no matter, we'll still be victorious! Go, Umbreon!" exclaimed Josh as he tossed his Poke Ball, releasing a Pokémon that sort of looked like Cassie!

"What Pokémon is that?" asked Cody.

"This is my partner, Umbreon. Umbreon is the Dark type evolution of your Eevee, and is the Pokémon that's going to take you out!" exclaimed Josh.

"Ha! We'll just see about that!" exclaimed Cody.

Ding!

"Alright! Umbreon! Toxic!" ordered Josh.

"Cassie! Use Protect!" ordered Cody. Cassie put up the Protect just in time to defend against the Toxic attack.

"Now! Use Swift!" exclaimed Cody. Cassie dropped the Protect, unleashing a powerful beam of stars. The attack hit Umbreon, dropping its HP by an eighth.

"Umbreon! Use Payback!" ordered Josh. Umbreon whooshed right up to Cassie and punched her in the face, knocking her HP down by a quarter.

"We can still do this, Cassie! Use dig!" ordered Cody. Cassie dug her way under the battlefield, and waited.

"You can't hide forever, Cody!" said Josh.

"Now! Dig out and use Swift! Full power!" ordered Cody.

"What?! Dig was just so she could recover a bit!" exclaimed Josh. Cassie popped up right behind Umbreon; unleashing a full powered Swift attack right on Umbreon's back, dropping its HP by half of its original HP, leaving Umbreon with an eighth of HP left.

"No! Umbreon! Use Toxic!" Josh quickly ordered.

"No! Cassie! Use Protect!" ordered Cody.

"Not this time! Use dig!" ordered Josh. Umbreon unleashed its Toxic attack, and then dug underground.

"Cassie! Focus your senses to find where Umbreon will strike, then use Swift!" ordered Cody. Cassie nodded and closed her eyes. She listened for the slightest sound, which came from below her! She quickly jumped up, just as Umbreon came out from underground, and unleashed her Swift attack right to Umbreon's face, causing an explosion.

"Cassie!" exclaimed Cody.

"Umbreon!" exclaimed Josh. When the dust cleared, surprisingly, _both_ Pokémon were knocked out!

"Eevee and Umbreon are unable to battle! The battle ends in a draw! Let's see the last attack in slow-motion!" exclaimed the Judge, as Cassie appeared on a big video screen. As Cassie jumped up, Umbreon's head collided with the mouth of Cassie, just as she unleashed the Swift attack!

"No way," said Cody and Josh in unison.

Later, outside…

"Great match, Cody!" exclaimed Rick and Bianca.

"Ha ha! Thanks, you guys! And thank you, Cassie. You tried your hardest," said Cody, holding Cassie in his arms.

"Eve (Thanks)," said Cassie, blushing a bit.

"Hey, great match in there, Cody!" exclaimed Josh as he walked out.

"Thanks, Josh. You too," said Cody.

"As a consolation prize, you get your choice of these four stones, a water stone, which will turn your Eevee into Vaporeon, a fire stone, which will turn Eevee into Flareon, a thunder stone, which will turn Eevee into Jolteon, or an everstone, which will keep Eevee as an Eevee as long as she holds it. So, what's it going to be, Cody?" asked Josh. Cody looked at Cassie, and then made his decision.

"The everstone. I think Cassie is great just the way she is," said Cody as he grabbed the everstone necklace and put it on Cassie. Cassie's eyes lit up when she heard what Cody had said.

"Great choice, Cody. I can see that you believe in the true potential of your Pokémon. I still have much to learn, it seems. I think I'll take the Gym challenge as well. Maybe we'll meet in the Pokémon League?" said Josh.

"It's a deal!" exclaimed Cody as he shook Josh's hand. And as they said their good-byes, they knew that they'd meet again… at the Pokémon League.

* * *

><p>Well, that's Chapter 11! I know, I know, the battle was way too short. But keep in mind, I'm still improving my writing style! So bear with me! And I'd like to give special thanks to Josh Massey. He was the leader of the Pokemon League in Fargo, ND until he moved to Texas. Thank you so much for letting me put you in my story, and Cody will see you in the Pokemon League! You can bet on that!<p> 


	12. Old Firends and New Plans

Latias and the Spirit Trainer: The Challenge

Chapter 12: Old Friends and New Plans

"Cody, do you even know where we're going?" asked Bianca.

"Yeah, that's the fifth time we've passed by that stump," complained Rick.

"Um," began Cody. He looked around for a second or two, and then replied, "I'm not entirely sure."

"You mean we're lost?!" exclaimed Bianca.

"Sure seems that way. To tell the truth, I'm not even sure we took the right path," said Rick.

We now join our intrepid young heroes, lost in the forests outside of Viridian City. With no inkling on where they were at, they decided to set up camp for the night, and get a fresh start in the morning.

Later that night…

Cody, Bianca, and Rick were in a deep sleep. Cassie was curled up alongside of Cody, while Squirtle was sleeping with Bianca. All of a sudden, Cassie awoke to the sound of a zipper being pulled. When she looked up, she saw a Lucario reaching for Cody! When his paw was in reach, Cassie bit down… hard.

"OW! SON OF A MANKEY'S UNCLE!" screamed the Lucario. At that moment, Cody woke up to the screaming and the low growl coming from Cassie! Cody looked over to see the Lucario, still holding his paw.

"Cassie, stop!" exclaimed Cody. At this point, Bianca and Rick were awake and already over to Cody's tent.

"What's a Lucario doing in Kanto?" asked Rick.

"I came for Cody," replied Lucario.

"What?! A talking Lucario?!" exclaimed Bianca.

"Guys! Calm down! I know this Lucario," explained Cody.

"What?!" exclaimed Rick and Bianca.

"Yes, you see… I was at the orphanage only part of the time. Secretly, Lucario, Tia and I were training in the forest near Tin Tower," explained Cody.

"Whoa, step back, Jack. Who's Tia?" asked Bianca.

"That would be… me."

We turn around to see a girl waving at us. She had brown hair with a bit of a red tinge to it, brown eyes, a red hair band, a black t-shirt with a Skitty design on it, over top of that was a red tank top, black gloves, a black skirt similar to Bianca's, but with a silver Poke ball on the side, red thigh-high stockings and running shoes to complete the look.

"Tia!" exclaimed Cody as he ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"That's Tia?!" said Rick, blushing at her beauty.

"Yep! But who, exactly, are these two, Cody?" asked Tia.

"They're my friends! I can't believe you don't remember Rick! And this is Bianca," replied Cody.

"That's Rick?! Holy Miltank! I can't believe the Spirit Trainers are together again!" exclaimed Tia as she gave Rick a hug.

"Wait a minute, Spirit Trainers? What's that?" asked Bianca.

"We call ourselves the Spirit Trainers because we each have a special, 'gift,' so to say. I can shape shift, Rick can find shiny Pokémon, but Cody still hasn't found his power yet," explained Tia.

"Oh, yes I have!" exclaimed Cody.

"Really? What?" asked Tia.

"Turn into your Skitty form and I'll show you," said Cody.

"Okay… here goes!" said Tia as she started glowing a bright blue. Then, she became light particles, just like Latias when she shape shifts, then she reappeared as a Skitty!

"Skitty (Okay, Cody! What's your gift)?" asked Tia in her Pokémon voice.

"My gift is that I can understand you clearly," said Cody as she changed back.

"WHAT?! Y-you can understand Pokémon?!" exclaimed Tia.

"Yep. Fluently, too. And Bianca has a gift, too!" exclaimed Rick.

"Oh? And what might that be?" asked Tia.

"Shall we show her, Bianca?" asked Cody.

"After you, Cody!" exclaimed Bianca.

"Alright! Come on out, Latios!" exclaimed Cody.

"Come out, Latias!" exclaimed Bianca. As Latios and Latias appeared before Tia, she just about fell over.

"WHAT?! B-but how did you-"

"Bianca here has been friends with the mother Latias for years. These are just the children," explained Cody.

"No way! I envy you, Bianca. Friends with a legendary and all, you must have people asking you about them a lot!" said Tia.

"Ahem. Now that we're all acquainted again, shall we move on to why we are _actually_ here?" asked Lucario.

"Oh! Right, sorry Lucario. The truth is, Johto is being overrun by Team Rocket. And we need your help to stop them! They've already captured most of our Pokémon friends!" exclaimed Tia.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Cody.

"Sadly, it's true. But we think we can stop them if we go undercover as Team Rocket members. I don't think they'll expect us," said Tia.

"Maybe you, but Giovanni wants me badly because of my ability. This will be very dangerous, you know that right?" asked Cody.

"I know. But we have to save our friends!" exclaimed Tia.

Cody mulled the offer over for a bit. If he helped, there would be a chance that any of his friends would be killed. But if he didn't, his Pokémon friends would become Team Rocket minions!

"I'll do it. For our friends' sake. For the world's sake," said Cody.

"I knew you would, Cody!" exclaimed Tia as she gave Cody a kiss on the cheek. At this point, Bianca was seeing red.

"_How dare she kiss him! Only I can!_" Bianca thought to herself.

"Okay, so how do we get in with Team Rocket?" asked Cody.

"Well…" began Tia.

"Don't tell me, you don't know," said Cody.

"Yeah," said Tia. Cody face palmed.

"Well, if I know Giovanni, he'll try to get me to join one way or another. We can use that against him. Next time he attacks, we'll be there. But where he'll attack, I don't know," explained Cody. Just then, the PokeGear started ringing!

"Hello?" asked Cody.

"I am only going to tell you this once, so listen closely. If you want Latias and Lorenzo back safely, you'll meet us at the abandoned warehouse a mile away from your current location. I will send you a map card and coordinates for the warehouse via email. If you do not comply, you can blame yourself for what happens," said the caller.

"I'll be there," said Cody.

"Good. You will be here in two hours or less. Good-bye," said the caller before he hung up.

"Good. Team Rocket has Lorenzo and Latias. This is our chance. Bianca, I want you to go with Lorenzo and Latias to make sure they stay safe. Rick, you go with Bianca. Tia and I will infiltrate their team and get back the Pokemon they stole, plus defeat Giovanni. I want you to take them to Pallet town, and get hold of Ash. He'll be able to help later on," explained Cody.

"Right. Let's get there quickly," said Bianca.

"Right!"

* * *

><p>Well, Chapter 12 is up, and a new arrival on the scene! Tia is my new character, just like Cody, she was an orphan. But expect a few cat fights between Bianca and Tia! To be continued...<p> 


	13. Infiltration

Latias and the Spirit Trainer: The Challenge

Chapter 13: Infiltration

We now join our heroic young heroes, Cody, Tia, Bianca, Rick, and Lucario, running through the forest on their way to the abandoned warehouse.

"Bianca, catch!" said Cody as he tossed Bianca a Poke Ball.

"What?! B-but this is…"

"Latios's Poke Ball. I want you to take care of him until I return," explained Cody.

"B-but… I can't! I can't take your place!" exclaimed Bianca.

"You must and you will… because you're the best friend I have ever had… besides Rick and Tia, of course," said Cody.

"Okay…" said Bianca.

"Okay, everyone. Stop here," ordered Cody.

"What is it?" asked Tia.

"They only want me, not you Tia. If you change into your Skitty form, they won't expect you," said Cody.

"Hey, good idea!" exclaimed Tia as she changed into her Skitty form.

"Okay, let's go," said Cody as they neared the warehouse.

At the Abandoned Warehouse…

"Okay, remember the plan. Lucario, Bianca, Rick; go back to Viridian City and get Officer Jenny and Ash. Tia and I will go in and join them. Ok?" said Cody almost at a whisper.

"Got it," said Rick.

"Just… be careful, alright?" asked Bianca.

"I will," replied Cody.

"Alright, go get 'em, Cody!" exclaimed Rick.

"Thanks, let's put this into action!" said Cody as he entered the warehouse along with Tia in her Skitty form.

"So glad you could come, Cody…" said Giovanni as he walked out of the shadows into the light coming from the rusting roof.

"Alright, I showed up, now where's Lorenzo and Latias?!" yelled Cody.

"Oh, they're here. Bring them over, Mark," ordered Giovanni. Mark walked out from behind Giovanni, along with Lorenzo and Latias, all tied up with chains!

"Okay, what do you want this time?" asked Cody.

"This is your last chance to join Team Rocket, Cody. Bring me my gun, Annie!" ordered Giovanni.

"Here it is, sir!" said Annie as she walked out with an old style Tommy Gun and handed it to Giovanni.

"That's enough! I accept your offer!" exclaimed Cody. Giovanni, Lorenzo, Latias, Mark, and Annie were stunned.

"Smart choice, Cody," said Giovanni. With a snap of his fingers, Mark and Annie unchained Lorenzo and Latias. When they were free, they ran over to Cody.

"Mind if I have a minute alone before I go with you?" asked Cody.

"Fine, you have one minute," said Giovanni as he walked away.

"What are you thinking, Cody?!" exclaimed Lorenzo.

"Latias (You're supposed to protect Bianca, not join _him_!)" exclaimed Latias.

"Shhh! Keep your voices down! I'm going to take him down later, meanwhile, go with Bianca and Rick. They know the rest," whispered Cody.

"Time's up! Let's go, Cody," said Giovanni.

"Good-bye, Lorenzo. Good-bye, Latias," said Cody, faking the sorrow in his voice.

"Good-bye, Cody," said Lorenzo, also faking sorrow. As Cody walked away with Giovanni, Tia quietly walked along in her Skitty form. Unfortunately, Giovanni noticed.

"What's a Skitty doing here?" asked Giovanni.

"That's Tia, my Skitty," said Cody.

"Alright, bring it along," said Giovanni.

Later, in Tohjo Falls…

"Alright Cody, here is your room," said Giovanni as he escorted Cody into a room behind Tohjo Falls.

"Thanks," said Cody as he walked in and closed the door behind him. After a few minutes, he looked out the door. No one was around… for now.

"Alright, Tia. We're safe for now," said Cody as Tia changed back.

"Good. They should have an extra pair for the female members in every room, I think they'd be over here," said Tia as she walked over to a walk-in closet and found a Team Rocket uniform for herself. After they had each changed, Tia gave Cody her Skitty and went outside the door to stand guard. Meanwhile in the room, Cody was calling Ash to tell them where they were.

"Tohjo Falls?! That's pretty sneaky, putting a base behind a waterfall," said Ash over the Poke Gear.

"Yeah, well bring reinforcements, there's more here than meets the eye, they've got a _huge_ armory here, taking this place isn't going to be easy," explained Cody. Just then, there were three knocks at the door, the signal that someone was coming!

"Uh-oh! Got to go! And hurry!" said Cody before hanging up.

Meanwhile, outside the room…

"Who are you?" asked Giovanni, puzzled as to who this girl was in front of Cody's room.

Tia saluted and replied, "New recruit, sir!"

"At ease, now, what is your number?" asked Giovanni. Thankfully, Tia was prepared. She had already hacked the system and gave herself a number.

"5324059, sir!" replied Tia as she handed Giovanni the card she had made. Giovanni quickly scanned the card as to make certain that she was telling the truth.

"Let's see… ah, so you're Cassie, the newest member to the force. It's a pleasure to finally meet you at last," said Giovanni, shaking Tia's hand.

"No no, the pleasure is all mine! I've just been standing guard in case the new recruit tries anything," replied Tia.

"Good! I like a recruit who is well prepared! Keep up the good work, and you might earn yourself a promotion!" exclaimed Giovanni.

"Thank you, sir! Should I continue to watch over him, sir?" asked Tia.

"That you may, keep a tight watch on him, I'm suspecting something about him, but let's just keep that between us, okay? Now, I'd like to have a word with him," said Giovanni.

"Yes sir, I'll just check to see if he is ready," said Tia as she knocked five times, the signal that they were coming in.

"Hello, Cody. I would like to quick grab your Pokemon to put them in the database," said Giovanni.

"I only have three, sir. My Squirtle, my Eevee, and my Skitty," said Cody.

"Don't fool with me, Cody. Where's your Latios?" asked Giovanni.

"I gave it to Bianca, along with a secret tracking device. Now we'll be able to nab three legendaries at the same time!" explained Cody.

"Not exactly what I would have done, but still, good thinking Cody. With three legendaries on our side, we shall become nearly unstoppable!" exclaimed Giovanni.

"Yes, and I know where they are headed, too," said Cody. Giovanni became very amused at this.

"Really now. Show me," ordered Giovanni.

"If you'll lead me to a computer, I can show you," replied Cody.

"Alright, follow me," said Giovanni as Cody and Tia followed.

Meanwhile…

"Tohjo Falls?! So, that's where they've been hiding," said Officer Jenny.

"Yes, and our friends are there now, trying to lower the defenses," explained Lucario. Officer Jenny stood there for a minute, dumbfounded as to how this Lucario was talking. Then, realization kicked in.

"I'm sorry, I'm still not used to talking Pokemon. But since you have inside intelligence, this shall be top priority! We will donate all resources to stop them!" exclaimed Officer Jenny.

"Great! Just let me use a computer and when Cody logs into their database, we'll have enough evidence to put them away for a long time!" explained Bianca.

"Alright, follow me!" said Officer Jenny.

Meanwhile…

"Okay, just sign in, and this little device will do the rest," said Cody as he pulled out a flash drive. But, what Giovanni didn't know, is that that little device, would give Bianca and the police all the info they need to arrest them and keep them there for a long time.

"Alright. There, now show me where they are!" ordered Giovanni.

"Okay, let me just plug this in," said Cody as he plugged in the device.

Meanwhile…

"We're in!" exclaimed Bianca.

"Click on that file," said Rick, pointing to a file titled "Experiment 0-259." Bianca then proceeded to click on the file, and what popped up, shocked them all.

"T-that's Cassie!" exclaimed Bianca.

"Who?" asked Officer Jenny.

"Sorry, Cassie is Cody's Eevee. Cassie told us that she was part of an experiment to create the ultimate Pokemon, and she escaped from them during a training session," explained Bianca.

"Print out all the data on that! That alone is enough to put them away for life!" explained Officer Jenny.

"Already on that! And look what I found! Blueprints for the entire hideout!" exclaimed Bianca.

"Look there! There's a underwater entrance!" said Rick as he pointed out the underwater passage.

"That shall be our way in! Let's hurry!" exclaimed Bianca.

Meanwhile…

"Ah, Pewter City. So that's where they are," said Giovanni with a smirk.

"Yup," said Cody.

"Good. We attack them tomorrow. Mark! Ready the strike team!" ordered Giovanni.

"Yes sir!" said Mark as he ran off.

Later that night…

"Yes, and they attack tomorrow!" explained Cody over the Poke Gear.

"Right, so that means we attack tonight," said Bianca.

"Good. Tia will lower the defenses and lock the armory. Good luck," said Cody before hanging up.

"Did you get all that Tia?" asked Cody.

"Already on it. Their radar is down and the armory locked. Now I just need the defenses," said Tia.

"Great! These guys won't know what hit 'em!" exclaimed Cody.

Meanwhile, outside the door...

"Not if I can help it!" chuckled Annie as she ran off.

Will their plan succeed? Or, will everything come crashing down?

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Well, that's where I'll leave it for now! You'll have to wait for the next update to find out what happens! Uh-oh... cliffhanger!<p> 


	14. The Attack

Latias and the Spirit Trainer: The Challenge

Chapter 14: The Attack

* * *

><p>Warning! Character gets killed off in this chapter! If you don't like the death of good character(s), do not read on!<p>

* * *

><p>"Sir! Sir, wake up!" yelled Annie into a walkie-talkie.<p>

"There had better be a good reason for this disturbance," said Giovanni through the walkie-talkie.

"Sir! Cody and Cassie are planning an attack, and our defenses are down!" exclaimed Annie.

"WHAT?! When is the attack?!" yelled Giovanni.

"Sometime tonight. From what I heard, that darned Ash Ketchum and the entire Kanto police force are coming!" said Annie.

"Damn it! Is the armory locked?" asked Giovanni.

"Yes, we have no access to any weapons, or our Pokemon! We're completely defenseless!" exclaimed Annie.

"Go get those two for me right now! I don't care how you do it, but bring them to me alive! Got that?!" said Giovanni.

"Yes sir. Annie out," said Annie as she shut off the walkie-talkie and started heading towards Cody's room.

Meanwhile…

"Okay! All defenses are down, the armory locked, radar blocked, and all access to their Pokemon are blocked. Tell them to move in now!" said Tia.

"Got it!" said Cody as he called Ash on the Poke Gear.

"Hello?" answered Ash after the Poke Gear rang a few times.

"This is Cody! Go now while they're defenseless! I repeat, go now!" exclaimed Cody.

"Right! We're on our-"

Bang! The Poke Gear was shot out of Cody's hand and onto the floor!

"Who said we were completely defenseless?" asked Annie with a smirk.

"We did. Now, drop the gun," said Tia as she pointed her own hand gun at Annie.

"Grrr… fine!" said Annie as she began to put down the gun, but she quickly rolled to the side and fired a shot at Tia, hitting her right leg!

"Ahhh!" screamed Tia as she collapsed on the ground, holding her leg.

"Heheheh! Not so tough now, are we?" said Annie, but all of a sudden, Annie's gun exploded in her hands!

"What the?" said Tia as she looked at the bits of the gun on the floor. They were glowing a bright bluish-green color, and when she looked at Cody, his hands were glowing too!

"What were you saying about being tough?" said Cody with a smirk.

"Grrr… you'll pay for that!" yelled Annie as she ran off.

"You alright?" asked Cody as he looked at the wound.

"Nnggh… yeah, I'll be fine," said Tia as she tried to stand, "Ahhh!" she screamed as she fell down again.

"I'm afraid we're not going anywhere. Your leg is hurt pretty bad. Damn it! If only I had Latios, I could have him use heal pulse on your leg!" said Cody.

"It's alright, Cody. But only one question; how can we get out without no aid? They probably already know our plans!" said Tia.

"Hmmm… I know! Go, Cassie!" said Cody as he released Cassie from her Poke Ball.

"Eevee (What is it, Cody?)" asked Cassie.

"We need you to help us get out of here! Can you help us in any way possible?" asked Cody.

"Vee! Eevee (I know! I can use teleport!(1))" exclaimed Cassie.

"Great! Teleport us to the underwater entrance!" said Cody as he grabbed onto Cassie and Tia.

"Eve! Eevee (Right! Hold on!)" said Cassie as she teleported out of the room to the underwater entrance, along with Tia and Cody. But, when they fully teleported, they looked up to see at least fifty Team Rocket grunts, all pointing guns at them!

"Ah, crap," said Cody.

"You really thought you could escape?! How cute. But let me tell you," began Giovanni as he walked up to us, loading his Tommy Gun, "what happens to traitors."

"Grrr… no one captures my friends or family, and lives!" yelled Cody as he started to glow the same color as Annie's destroyed gun!

"What in the?!" exclaimed Giovanni.

"Now, all of you shall be dealt justice!" Cody yelled as he unleashed a powerful pulse of pure aura from his hands, blasting every Team Rocket grunt into a wall, or in some cases, through the wall, but the only one not affected by the aura pulse, was Giovanni!

"What the?! Y-you should be like the others!" said Cody.

"You really are something, you know that Cody? Yes, I should be like the others. But, what you don't know, is that I too, am a master of aura," chuckled Giovanni.

"What?! Why you little… Grrraaah!" yelled Cody as he formed a sword and shield from pure aura and charged Giovanni.

"Hah!" yelled Giovanni as he too, formed a sword and shield from his aura, and blocked the attack and slashed Cody across the chest!

"Gaaah!" screamed Cody, his chest bleeding heavily, his sword and shield disappeared as he collapsed on the ground.

"Cody!" screamed Tia.

"Eevee (Cody!)" screamed Cassie.

"Hahahahahah! Cody, you fool! Do you really think you could overpower me?!" laughed Giovanni.

"Cody… Cody, please get up!" yelled Tia, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm afraid that won't help him now. Especially since he'll be dead in a few seconds," said Giovanni as he picked up a grunt's pistol and pointed it at Cody.

"Nnggh…" moaned Cody as he rolled over onto his back, he looked up and seen a blurry Giovanni and a blurred gun pointed at him, even though he couldn't make any real features out, he knew this was the end.

"Night night, Cody. Hope you have a good time in hell!" yelled Giovanni as he cocked the weapon.

"_Good-bye… friends…_" Cody thought to himself as he closed his eyes and prepared for the worst.

"EEVEE (CODY!)" yelled Cassie as she ran towards him, and just as Giovanni fired, Cassie took the only bullet in the gun… straight to the back.

"EEEEEE (AHHHHH!)" screamed Cassie as she collapsed on Cody's chest.

"Cassie?" said Cody as he looked at what was on his chest. His eyes widened as he saw the scene before his eyes. His partner, Cassie, shot in the back.

"No…" said Cody with sorrow.

"Damn it! What a waste of a bullet!" exclaimed Giovanni as he tossed the gun aside.

"Cassie… can you hear me?" asked Cody. No response.

"Cassie?! Can you hear me?! Please?!" pleaded Cody, but to no avail. His partner, Cassie, was dead.

"Such foolishness! Blocking my only bullet! That Pokemon deserved to die," said Giovanni. Just then, realization kicked in for Cody. Cassie had not only got shot, but in doing so, saved Cody's life.

"Grrr… GIOVANNI!" yelled Cody as he mustered the last bit of strength that he had, and shoved an aura sword through Giovanni's chest.

"I… I shall… I shall…" began Giovanni, but Cody then shoved another aura sword through his heart… killing Giovanni.

"You're… phhhht," began Cody, before collapsing on the ground, with his hand on Cassie's back, almost as if saying, "Good job, Cassie."

"CODY!" screamed Tia. Just then, a sub rose out of the water, and out came Bianca, Lorenzo, Rick, Lucario, Ash and a bunch of officers. Bianca was the first to notice Cody.

"CODY!" screamed Bianca. The others quickly ran to his side, but were pushed away when the paramedics arrived. They quickly and carefully loaded Cody into the sub, while Bianca carried Cassie.

Later…

"Will Cody be alright, doctor?" pleaded Bianca.

"We can't be certain at this time. He is stable, but only time will tell," replied the doctor.

"Is he awake?" asked Rick and Ash in unison.

"Yes, but he is still very weak. But you can go in and see him," replied the doctor.

As they entered the room, Cody was crying heavily.

"Cody? Is everything alright?" asked Bianca.

Cody looked over, and when he saw the group, he replied, "Only Bianca, please."

The rest respectfully left Cody and Bianca alone in the room.

"Bianca… is Cassie…" began Cody, before bursting into tears again.

Bianca grabbed Cody's hand, and replied, "I am afraid so, Cody. Cassie was dead when I arrived."

"She… she was a good Pokemon…" said Cody in between sobs.

Bianca then hugged Cody and replied, "I know, Cody. I know. Cassie believed in you, Cody. She would've risked her life to rescue you anyways."

"I know, Bianca… but why her? Why did she have to die by his hands?!" exclaimed Cody.

"I know it's hard to say good-bye, but-"

"Please leave."

"Huh?" Bianca was stunned. Did Cody just tell her to leave?

"Please Bianca… please leave…" said Cody.

"Okay, Cody. You rest," replied Bianca as she walked out of the room.

"Well? How is he?" asked Ash.

"He is in a lot of emotional pain right now. I think he blames himself for Cassie's death," replied Bianca.

"But why? Even I know that Cassie did what she did for him. Why would Cody blame himself?" asked Tia.

"I don't know. But maybe, if we get him a new Eevee, maybe he'll feel better!" exclaimed Bianca.

"That's a great idea, Bianca!" Let's go get him an Eevee!" exclaimed Rick.

"How about a shiny? I know Cody would love that!" exclaimed Tia.

"Okay! First thing tomorrow, we contact Prof. Oak, and ask him where we might be able to find an Eevee!" exclaimed Ash.

"YEAH!"

The next day…

"Hmmm… a shiny Eevee, you say? That'll be quite the catch if you can find one," said Prof. Oak over the video phone.

"I know, but we've just got to find one! Do you know where we can find one?" asked Rick.

"Yes I do, but why the urgency?" asked Prof. Oak, puzzled as to why they needed an Eevee so quickly.

"Cody's Eevee is gone," replied Bianca.

"You mean gone… as in dead?" asked Prof. Oak.

"I'm afraid so, Professor. Team Rocket killed Cassie," replied Bianca.

"Oh my! Now I understand. Try searching in Viridian Forest. There's usually a couple running about in there," said Prof. Oak.

"Thanks Prof. Oak! We'll keep you posted!" exclaimed Ash before hanging up.

"Well? Let's go!" exclaimed Bianca.

Later, in Viridian Forest…

"This is taking forever!" whined Tia.

"Have patients, Tia. This is for Cody, after all," said Bianca.

"Hey! I just seen a silver tail! C'mon!" said Rick, taking off after the Pokemon.

"Wait up!" exclaimed Bianca and Tia in unison as they ran to catch up.

A few minutes later…

"Yep! That's a shiny Eevee, for ya!" said Rick.

"Yeah! You catch it, Bianca!" said Tia as she looked over to where Bianca was, but she wasn't there!

"Bianca? Where is she?" asked Tia.

"Look!" said Rick, pointing over toward the Eevee. Here, Bianca was walking up to the Eevee, holding a small piece of a cookie in her hand!

"Eve! Eevee!" yelled the Eevee, to what Bianca thought was a threat.

"It's okay, it's okay! I'm not going to hurt you. Here, you like cookies?" asked Bianca in a friendly voice.

"Eevee?" asked the Eevee as it walked over and sniffed the cookie.

Bianca then held the cookie out for the young Eevee to take a bite, which it did.

"Eve! Eevee!" exclaimed the Eevee with joy.

"Hey Eevee, my best friend just recently lost his Eevee to death. I was wondering if you'd want to meet him. What do you say?" asked Bianca.

"Eevee? Eevee!" said the Eevee, nodding in approval, as if it understood how Cody felt.

"Alright! Follow me!" said Bianca as she led the Eevee back to the entrance, where Ash, Tia and Rick were waiting.

"Sweet! You caught one!" said Rick.

"Not exactly caught, but more befriended," replied Bianca.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Ash.

"I think it wants to meet Cody, because it feels sympathy for him. Isn't that right?" said Bianca.

"Eevee!" replied the Eevee, nodding in approval.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Ash.

Later, at the hospital…

"Cody, you have a visitor," said the doctor.

"Hey Cody. How do you feel?" asked Bianca.

"Better, but still sad about Cassie," replied Cody.

"I think I know what might cheer you up," said Bianca.

"What?" asked Cody.

"It's okay, don't be shy," said Bianca, ushering someone in. But when Cody seen who it was, his eyes lit up.

"Who's the Eevee?" asked Cody.

"This Eevee wanted to meet you, ever since I told her about Cassie," replied Bianca.

"Hey there, little one. What's your name?" asked Cody.

"Eevee (I don't have one. I'm an orphan,)" replied the Eevee.

"Same as me. I don't know my parents, sadly," said Cody.

"Eevee eve Eevee (My parents were killed, they were killed by some people in black jumpsuits,)" said the Eevee.

"I know who you're talking about, but you don't have to worry anymore. I defeated their leader," replied Cody.

"Eve! Eevee eve Eevee (Wow! But, what happened to Cassie?)" asked the Eevee.

"Their leader killed her. She saved my life," said Cody, tears rolling down his cheeks.

The Eevee jumped up on Cody's bed and wiped away his tears with her tail, and said, "Eevee, eve vee Eevee (I'm so sorry, if you'll have me, I'd like to join you.)"

"Really?" asked Cody. The Eevee nodded.

"Oh, thank you so much!" exclaimed Cody as he hugged the shiny Pokemon.

"Well, Cody. If she is going to be a part of your team, she needs a name! How about Sugar? I mean, since she likes cookies so much," suggested Bianca.

"What do you think? Do you like Sugar?" asked Cody.

"Eevee! (It's perfect!)" said the Eevee.

"Okay, Sugar it is. Ready to be part of the team?" asked Cody as he readied a Poke Ball.

"Eve (Ready, Cody!)" replied Sugar.

"Okay, just touch the button on this, and you'll be one of us!" said Cody, and as Sugar allowed herself to be captured, Cody knew that Cassie would be proud that Cody had moved on.

And so, while our hero may have lost a valued partner,

Cody gained a new.

Where will there story take them?

Find out, as the journey continues…

* * *

><p>Well, Team Rocket is defeated! Rejoice! But sadly, it is not without a price. But finding a friend in Sugar the Eevee, Cody can start over, and restart his journey. Hope you all enjoyed! See you next chapter!<p> 


End file.
